Guardian
by Jafs
Summary: Amid thunder and water, there are those who want peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own** **Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica** **and their characters.**

 **This fanfic is the fourth volume of Year Zero** **series** **, you can find it in my profile.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

Waking up with the car bumps, the little girl soon found that the journey continued through the night. Beyond the windows, only darkness, except for the dirt road the headlights illuminated.

Looking in the rearview mirror, the man who was driving told to his daughter, "See who opened her eyes! We're almost there."

"Honey, we should have left earlier," said the wife who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I know! I know! Been so long I did this route that I forget the duration." He turned to look at the mirror. "You know, the last time we came here was to show you to your grandmother. You were still very young-"

"You've told that story a lot of times." The girl smiled.

"Even though it rains a lot, I like the peace of the place, but I hope that her house is not abandoned," the woman remarked.

"Of course not," spoke the man, "the people of the village would take care of... of..."

"What?"

He gripped the wheel more firmly. "Strange, it seems they put sand on the road."

Everyone inside the vehicle felt that the ground was more soft.

"W-Where is the road?!" He slowed down and kept going until he was forced to stop because the lights bathed the waves.

"This is a beach?" the woman asked, "you missed the way?"

"Impossible! I saw the sign." The man was astonished. "The ocean could not be so close." He put the car on reverse, but when accelerated, the vehicle did not move. "Oh no! We got stuck?"

The wife crossed her arms and huffed. "That's what happens for leaving so late. You don't know how to find the place in the dark."

Her husband raised his voice. "I said I saw the sign! I'm sure!"

"Sure!" She rolled her eyes. "But you must have read it, there was written 'nowhere'."

The man stepped on the gas, more due to anger than hope. "I read the sing, okay? I read!"

"Why not use this stubbornness to unstuck this car?" The woman took off her belt. "Or maybe you want the tide come and do it for you."

Hearing this, her husband took off his belt promptly. "Damn!"

However, before they could get out of the car, the girl warned, "What is going on with the sea?"

The waters had receded to the point of revealing its bed. A sound had been heard, as the waves of before, but it continued to gain strength. Then the lights of the car showed a massive wall of water that quickly came toward them.

At first, the three stood motionless, only managing to stammer some phonemes in the face of impending doom. The woman was the first act, trying to open the door.

But he grabbed her arm. "No! DON'T GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

While the girl only had time to close her eyes and protect with her arms. Then came the deafening sound of the impact. She screamed only for herself, when the seat belt pulled violently. The dark world spun and the water, salt and cold, came from all directions.

When they invaded her nostrils, the girl tried to cough, but only made more water came into her mouth. She tried to reopen her eyes, but they got irritated and she was unable to see anything. She felt her body bump on a surface, which she was not sure if it was the window or the top of the vehicle. She groped desperately, listening to the accelerated heartbeat and feeling her lungs burning.

Then came a bright light. Attracted by that, the girl was able to discern the front seats of the vehicle and, between the white light beams, the bodies of her parents floating. Suddenly a strong impact hit the car and everything went dark again.

The water moved and she spun out of control. When her speed reduced, she noticed that she was now far from what was the rear part of the car, ripped apart from the rest, slowly sinking. Also she realized that it was still illuminated by that beam of light.

It was then that she saw.

It was a wooden hull of a ship with dozens meters long. At the bow had an eye painted with blue iris, which moved as if alive, focusing on its mouth just below, where its powerful jaw twisted the metal of its meal. The deck was covered by a slug, with several antenna pairs along its body, its tip projecting light toward the next target.

The girl could not hold anymore and her body twitched painfully, pulling water into herself. She struggled, taken by fear, not only because of drowning, but to see the ship beat its rudder and move with ease to devour what was left of the vehicle. The lights then reached her, all indicating that she would be the next one.

However, the ship's eyes widened and it quickly swam away until its lights disappear under the dark veil of water.

Meanwhile, the girl's head lifted and her mouth dropped open, searching the nonexistent air. Her arms and legs trying to reach the nothingness. Dizziness foreshadowing what she was already aware.

Then the agony ceased, as if someone had pressed a switch. In fact not only suffering, but the sense of her body left. The lightness and freedom in its place. She realized she was behind herself, seeing the shoulders of her body sinking. She was getting more and more distant and disconnected from it, followed by a sound of water that was gaining volume as the former...

Came the impact.

The sound possessed her being, bringing back the cold and pain. The water seemed to tear inside out uncontrollably through her nose and mouth. Her body had asked air again and it came, inflating the spaces it found and making her cough more. Her muscles, without strength, could only shake, only her eyes she was able to move.

The sound was coming from all directions, by huge walls of water that seemed to touch the clouds. She was moving away slowly from those walls, going toward the center.

She was floating in the air, but at the same time her body was floating in the water. Her weary mind did not understand and may never be possible.

However, realizing that everything was being illuminated by a light of weak blue, she looked for the source.

Above her, the light came. It was at the end of a staff and lit its bearer, a priestess. The most amazing was that she was standing on what would be a cloud of water.

That was too much for the girl. With the reality so challenged, her conscience abandoned her.

* * *

 **At the end of a road**

The night brought the fury of a storm to a village. The flashes of lightning ruled above the artificial lights, but it was a modest kingdom, as were few, only those in the lamp posts.

No window of the houses had any illumination, it was like everything was abandoned. If it were true, then no one would warn about the mass of mud that came from the forest trees that surrounded the place.

Fueled by heavy rain, as well as branches and fallen logs, the mud gained volume and rose. Arms and legs, stuck together, sprang up from the slimy hill and its top opened a circular hole.

The monstrosity was approaching the houses when suddenly, a lightning came from the sky and struck it, shortly followed by another. A continuous glow bathed the ambient and the windows of the houses vibrated incessantly at the sound of thunder.

It writhed. Its arms and legs of mud disconnected and melted before reaching the ground. The trunks burst and a cloud of vapor formed.

The lightning only ceased when, from the monster hole, there was a eruption of water. The mud mountain collapsed and was gradually being washed away by the incessant raindrops.

Not far away from there, on the roof of a house, a shadow watched everything. A cape and hood camouflaged both its silhouette as any movements, looking like a gloomy statue.

Very different from the small white creature who was at its side. Rain dripped on his thin fur that kept perfectly dry. His red eyes blinked to remove the water only when it hampered his vision. [ _Excellent performance. You defeated the witch in 2.67 seconds, beating your old mark by two tenths._ ]

The shadow answered with a muffled voice, "Today the storm is strong." It jumped from the roof to where the pile of mud was. Among the branches and trunks, it searched for the object until find it.

It was a black globe, where in its equator had several juxtaposed metal rings. The shadow's thumb, covered in rubber, stroked the ring which decorated the tip on top of the grief seed.

The creature soon came, walking on a log. [ _It would be better remove these debris._ ]

"Yes." The shadow cast the seed toward the creature, who promptly opened the hole in its back to receive it.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The road was unpaved. There was no buildings or anything man made, only trees on both sides. The sound of birds and insects accompanied the horse steps.

Such environment could mean tranquility, but not for Kyouko Sakura. "Okay... admit it. You made a mistake."

Sayaka Miki, who shared the animal's back with her partner, replied, "The road isn't ended."

"We're already on it for a long time," Kyouko affirmed. "Don't you see there's nothing here?"

"I saw the sign."

"That was lying on the ground and rusty." Kyouko rolled her eyes. "If we're on something faster, we would never have seen it."

"Yup, but we're not." Sayaka took the map that was in one of the bags she carried on her back. "Today is cloudy and it will be dark soon. Here says that we're kilometers away from any place to spend the night. We have to try this place, I don't want to risk catching rain and get our stuff wet."

Kyouko looked back. "The map tells you what this place is?"

"Hmmm..." Sayaka put the map closer to her face. "The road crosses a river..."

"And...?"

Sayaka scratched her forehead. "Erm... Here doesn't show anything."

"Great." Kyouko smiled and went back to look forward. "Let's turn around. Next time, the horse will be the navigator."

"Hey! I-" The irritation of Sayaka was short as she caught sight of something beyond the curve, a wooden bridge.

Kyouko did not turn the horse. "Is it the river that you mentioned?"

"It must be." Sayaka smiled, more confident. "See that bridge? It is well maintained and even covered!"

Kyouko agreed, "Yeah, it seems that we can spend the night here."

"You're kidding, right?" Sayaka said, again annoyed. "That means there has to be something beyond, it costs nothing to go a little further."

Kyouko said nothing, but her position about it became clear when she crossed the bridge to the other side. Observing the small stream passing underneath, she concluded that it could not be called a river. They spent a few more minutes riding and seemed to be nothing but the road.

"Look there!"

Kyouko followed with her eyes to some trees that her companion had pointed. Among the branches and trunks, loomed a house.

The road now was paved with stone and more houses appeared. As the trees had given up blocking the view, the two came across a village in the middle of a valley. Rice paddies and low stone walls separating the modest farms. If it were not the lamp posts and power lines, it could be said that the two went back to the time of fiefdoms.

Sayaka wasted no time to say, "See? I was right."

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh..." Kyouko stopped the horse. "Get off that I want to feel the ground a bit."

"Thanking sometimes does well, you know..." With this cue, Sayaka tried to get off the animal, but when she set foot on the ground, she lost her balance. "WHOowhoOooah!" She ended up falling back on the bags she was carrying.

"Bwahahaha!" Kyouko went down in one leap and offered her hand. "Didn't got the hang of it yet?"

Sayaka accepted her hand and stood up, rather sulkily. "Why do I have to carry everything, huh?"

Kyouko took one of the bags. "If I have to carry it, I'll end up unbalancing myself while guiding the horse." After placing it on the back, she puffed her chest. "Ahhh... What a fresh air... well... do they have an arcade here?"

The blue haired girl stroked the animal's peach-colored mane, which gave a sniffle. "Hmmm... Kyouko."

"What?"

"Won't you hide her?"

"No need." The redhead adjusted the ribbon that bound her long ponytail. "This must be normal for the people here."

In this, an old man came out of a house and then saw the girls, with an air of surprise.

Sayaka was the first to manifest. "Oh... Hello! Hehe."

"Yo." Kyouko nodded.

"Hello." The man did the same and came closer. "What a beautiful animal."

Kyouko looked at Sayaka, smiling. "Yeah... You must know a lot about horses."

The old man cleared his throat before stating, "In fact I do not see one of these since I was young. Haha."

Sayaka raised her eyebrows to an embarrassed Kyouko. "Oh yes... Heheheee... S-She's a very special mare."

"A mare? With those muscles, I did not think it was. Or maybe because I'm without my glasses..." The man ran a hand through his spotted bald before returning to talk to the girl with blue eyes. "She's yours?"

Sayaka pointed to herself. "Mine? No. She belongs to-"

"She has no owner," said Kyouko, "only accompanies us."

Suddenly, the horse moved away from them, heading toward the forest.

Leaving the man curious. "What happened?"

"Sorry, she's a little shy," Sayaka replied, with the best smile that she managed to put on her face.

"She does it all the time," Kyouko added. "Don't worry. She knows her way around."

"I see." The man nodded. "A trained animal."

The two girls exchanged awkward glances.

"Very well," said the man, "is getting dark and I need to wash my tools."

"True." Sayaka noted that the lamp posts were lit as the light of the day went away. The sounds of the forest had also changed, announcing that the nocturnal animals had already awakened.

"Excuse me." The man started to turn, but then stopped. "Oh... I and my memory. Pardon, but are you granddaughters of whom?"

"Granddaughters?!" Kyouko grimaced.

"No! No! Hahahahaaa..." Sayaka gestured to the man. "We have no relatives here, we're travelers just passing through."

"Travelers." He pondered for a while before announcing, "We rarely receive visits, so welcome to Arashimura!"

"Thanks," said Sayaka.

Then he turned. "Just be careful that the mare of yours do not eat the crops."

"Ah... Of course! Of course!" Sayaka turned to look for the animal, but it had disappeared. When she turned again, the man had already walked to the back of his residence. "Hmmm..."

"Arashimura. Heh." Kyouko looked around. "So that's the name of this one-horse town. Now I know what that sign meant."

"Damn, we should have asked him about some place to stay," Sayaka said.

"So?" Kyouko shrugged. "If there's one, we'll find it in five minutes at most."

Sayaka was not convinced. "It's getting really dark, these posts don't help much." Then something caught her attention. "Look! We can go there."

Kyouko looked to where her companion had pointed. In one of the hills there was a great stone staircase, which ended in a big red gate, consisting of two pillars connected by two beams. "A shrine. So you want to pray..."

Sayaka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you stop it? I'm being serious..."

"Yeah... yeah... I got it. There will be possible to see the entire village. Let's go!"

Hastily the two reached and climbed the stairs. At the end of it, beyond the gate, Sayaka found what she expected. The shrine was like so many others, with its traditional architecture, and a water fountain and statues of dogs, or could be foxes? Religion was never something of interest and these details escaped her. What really caught her attention was the beautiful garden, even though much of its colors had been stolen by the incoming night.

"Yep... This place is tiny."

Sayaka wanted to protest, was sure that had much smaller shrines than this one, but soon saw that her companion was referring to the village.

Kyouko pointed to a larger building, which looked more like a shed. "There is the only thing that doesn't looks like a house, but also I doubt it's a hotel. I think it's abandoned."

Before she could opine, Sayaka noticed someone coming from behind the garden's vegetation. It was a woman with hat and gloves, wearing light-colored clothes, carrying with her a bag with gardening tools. Even with the low light, she could tell she was about seventy years old if not more.

The woman smiled gently and asked, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi?" Kyouko turned. "Are you the owner of this place?"

"Owner?"

"Kyouko," Sayaka whispered, with a disapproving gaze at her colleague.

The old woman looked at the two with a static expression, until her face lit up. "Ah! You mean if I am the shrine maiden, right? No, no..."

"Someone calls me?" A fourth person approached the others. Another woman, but much younger. She wore a white kimono and red skirt, tied in front with a big bow. Her eyes were bright yellow, which seemed to glow in the night. Her long and smooth black hair had a red bow tied on its tip.

Fearing that the situation got more complicated, Sayaka gestured. "Wait! We don't need any spiritual help. Haha... We're just travelers looking for a place to stay."

"I see..." The priestess observed the two girls for a while before heading the word to the other woman. "Go rest, Nariko, I take care of them now. If it gets darker, these stairs can be dangerous."

"As if I had not already used them so many times," replied Nariko. She then waved to the priestess and then to the girls before leaving. "You are in good hands, my children."

"Erm..." Kyouko frowned. "Thanks?"

"My house is not far from here," said the priestess, "please follow me."

The two looked at each other before they started to follow her, moving away from the sanctuary.

Along the way, the priestess spoke again, "I'm Gin Nakayama. What are your names?"

"I'm Sayaka Miki and my friend here is Kyouko Sakura."

"Sakura... It sounds so strong and yet so delicate..." Gin walked along the stone pavement, passing between large trees with ropes tied on their trunks. "Where do you come from?"

"We are from..." Sayaka hesitated. That voice, although soft, had a certain coolness. It was natural, since the priestess was dealing with two strangers, but the nagging feeling persisted. Anyway, it would not be a good idea to talk about where there were people who knew her in life.

"Kazamino," Kyouko answered.

"Kazamino? I never heard about," said Gin.

"It's a small place." Kyouko smiled. "Of course, much larger than here."

The priestess turned her face to the red one, without stopping the walk. "Most likely."

Sayaka slapped her forehead.

They finally reached a clearing, where was a house with a very traditional architecture. Sliding doors made of paper stretched over wooden frames were richly decorated, but its details were not possible to be examined due to darkness.

"Cool." Kyouko looked at the dark forest surrounding the place, isolated from the village. "But how much it'll cost, huh?"

"Oh my!" Gin smiled. "I will not charge anything."

Sayaka came with a confused look. "Wait... Will we stay at your house?"

"Huh?" Kyouko asked, "You thought it was what?"

"You will not find lodging here," said the priestess. "People here also go to sleep early, they are tired... then it would be wise not to bother them."

Sayaka lowered her head. "Sorry, but wouldn't we be bothering you?"

"Oh no!" Gin shook her head. "My house is very spacious for so few residents. Just I can't ensure the comfort of the big cities."

"Heh. Having a duvet or mattress is enough, the rest we..." Kyouko stopped when something caught her attention.

It was on the roof of the house. A pair of red eyes that twinkled in the darkness and belonged to a shadow of a creature with long ears and fluffy tail. When sighted, it backed away and disappeared.

Those eyes were unmistakable. "Kyuubey?! What is he doing here?"

Despite not having seen him, for Sayaka the reaction of Kyouko was legitimate. However, the girl thought of a way to scold her companion for having spoken so openly in front of...

"Why would not?"

Sayaka turned toward the priestess in surprise. Her gaze going to the first place where she would find confirmation.

The middle finger of Gin's left hand was a silver ring with runes inscribed on it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we not contact the authorities?"

"Nariko... They can not deal with the supernatural."

With eyes closed, the little girl was not sure what had come first, if were the female voices of that conversation or the sense of her body. She was lying on something comfortable and warm, but there was also pain, even if she made a mere movement.

"I think she woke up."

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a room with wooden ceiling, surrounded by doors of fabric, where there was a large painting of nature and rice paddies, all illuminated by an incandescent light.

Next to the doors there were two women who looked at her with expressions of concern. One was a gray-haired woman.

The other was a priestess with eyes of vivid blue, that called a lot of attention. Her long, wavy purple hair was tied at its end by a red bow. She said to the other woman, with authority, "Go home and don't tell anyone what happened. I'll take care of her. "

The older woman nodded and, without another word, departed from the room, opening and closing the sliding doors.

The priestess waited the steps became silent before approaching. "Don't be afraid, you're safe now."

A strange place, this strange woman. With her memories still hazy, the girl had alot of reasons to be afraid. She tried to get up, but a terrible chest pain befell her.

"You should not move, you're very hurt." The priestess knelt beside the mattress.

The girl removed the duvet that covered her and discovered she was naked. From her shoulder, down her chest was a large hematoma in the form of a sash.

"The seat belt saved you," said the priestess, "it must have burst with the force of the impact."

The girl's eyes widened, now it was becoming clear. The beach, the great wave, that terrible... thing. "You... it was you who was there."

The priestess remained silent.

"Where are my parents?" The girl looked around, but could not see beyond the room. "Where..."

Then the priestess looked away. "I... haven't found them."

Hearing this, the girl was static and slowly gaped. Take long before her voice left. "Why..."

The priestess maintained a stoic expression, but her answer came out weak from her lips. "I'm sorry."

"So why..." The girl tensed her face, her eyes sparkled with the first tears that were forming. "So why did you save me?"

The priestess's expression broke, raising her eyebrows and gulping.

"WHY YOU SAVED MEEEEEE..." Bursting in fury, the girl threw the duvet into the air and began to struggle, ignoring her body aches. Now, there was one even greater. "Aaaahhh!"

"Stop!" The priestess hugged her with force.

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" The girl bawled. "I WANT TO DIE!"

Holding that sobbing naked body, the priestess was aware that there was not much else she could do, just could not falter. Time softens even the most painful cry.

"Mom... Dad..." Her tears were wetting the kimono of that woman, that strange that did not save them in a cruelty which made no sense. "Why did it happen... what-what happened...? I want them back... uuuhhh..." Maybe it was really a damned irony, a nightmare in the form of a joke, because there was even a white plush toy close to her feet. The girl felt mesmerized by those red eyes.

Until they blinked, accompanied by the movement of its tail.

The girl, finding it odd, grimaced.

The 'plush toy' tip its head to the side and shook its pair of small ears. [ _So you can see me._ ]

The priestess's eyes widened and turned to the creature, who was already walking on the mattress.

The girl had even stopped crying for so stupefied she was. "What... what..."

[ _Sorry for not introducing myself, but I was not sure about your potential. I am Kyuubey, a herald of magic._ ]

"M-Magic?!" Now the girl was almost certain that it was a dream.

"Kyuubey..." The priestess slowly shook her head.

[ _Yes._ ] Kyuubey opened slightly his long ears. [ _You can make a contract with me. For a wish, you will become a magical girl._ ]

"Magical girl?" The girl became increasingly confused, but a word she managed to understand very well. "Wish? It's magic, isn't it? I-I can wish my mom and dad back?"

The voice of the priestess came out between her gritted teeth. "No..."

[ _I believe it is possible._ ] Kyuubey replied.

All despair that was in her was converted into hope, she just needed to say. "So..."

"NO!" But the priestess forced her to turn and look into her eyes.

"Let go of me!" The girl struggled. "It's all your fault! You..."

"FOOL!" The priestess shook her until she stopped fighting. Her gaze flashed in anger. "Why do you think I was there?"

The girl lowered her head, but without hiding her grudge.

"I'm a magical girl," said the priestess. "You must remember. You should have seen it." Saying this, she felt that body she was holding shudder, that was all she needed as an answer. "That's a witch. Magical girls risk their lives fighting those things."

Kyuubey sat down and began scratching one of his ears. [ _I would get to this point._ ]

"I know," said the priestess, "but your words would not have the same impact."

"But..." The girl stammered, "but I saw your magic. All that water rising." Then her words gained momentum. "If this is to be a magical girl, so I can fight! For my-"

"You're stupid," said the priestess. "You would become a magical girl for the rest of your life. If your parents come back, how do you think you will hide this from them?"

"Why would I hide?" The girl asked. "I know they would be very grateful, they... they... they'll understand... they-"

The priestess rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Kyuubey. "I'm disappointed with you. Trying to make a contract with this girl... She would not survive the first witch."

[ _Indeed. Although she has some potential, you are right._ ]

Then the priestess was surprised by the girl, who fell on her.

She begged, "Then teach me! Train me! So I can be ready when I become a magical girl."

The priestess stroke the short black hair of the young girl. "You already know enough and even would be better to forget. Someone will take care of you."

"No! No!" The girl clung to the kimono and gritted her teeth. "No matter what, I'll do this wish!"

The priestess quickly stood, knocking the girl. Her body tense, her fists clenched. Her eyes glared over the fallen one, who curled on the matress. She took breathed deeply several times. Finally, she looked at Kyuubey again.

He closed his eyes and nodded. [ _I will wait._ ]

The girl returned to cry, but quietly, fearing retaliation, however what came were nurturing hands, bringing the duvet to cover her.

"I'm Izumi Hamamoto, the shrine maiden of Arashimura. Who are you?"

The girl gave a weak reply, with the pain and fatigue that still resided within her, but with a feeling that she would have a chance. "Gin... Gin Nakayama."

* * *

 **Paradise's shadows**

Kyouko, in her uniform of magical girl, ran through the forest. The night pitch prevented her from seeing far, even less to find her mate. "Sayaka!"

The vegetation abused her face with its branches and thorns, the terrain was rough and wet. None of this slowed her down. "Damn it! Sayaka!"

But there came a flash, followed by a deafening crack. "Ah!" Kyouko was forced to stop when the trees in front of her were in flames. Then came another flash and crack and a tree fell behind her. "What the hell?!" Overcoming her primitive instincts that yearned for protection, she jumped over the fire that was spreading.

However, more flashes occurred with frightening frequency along the forest. New fires were formed, increasingly restricting her path. Soon, the walls of fire leave her in a dead end. A thick smoke formed.

"Sayaka... cough! Cough!" Kyouko knelt. "N-No way! How did this happen?" Her memory failed, something was wrong.

The smoke cleared and two figures among the great flames were watching her.

Seeing them, she clasped her hands together. Everything was clear now. "That's it, you came for me..."

When the fire came toward her, her eyes opened.

Kyouko got up from her mattress, her body burning like fire. It took a few moments before she breathe again. Suddenly there was a great sense of cold that made her skin crawl. She winced and rubbed her hands with force, it was then that she noticed that the palms of them was dirty with ash.

She widened her eyes and quickly used the blanket to clear them. "Wow..." With her senses back to normal, she remembered that she had slept in a house of old architecture. The outside light that cut through the paper panels was accompanied by the song of birds.

Without looking, Kyouko searched with her hand for a girl who was sleeping on the mattress next to her. "Hey... Sayaka..." But the shaggy head that she felt did not seem a bit with the hair of her friend.

[ _Is everything okay?_ ] Asked Kyuubey, with her hand on his forehead.

"What?!" Overcome with rage, Kyouko tried to punch the creature, but he was more agile.

"Kyouko? You awake?" Sayaka opened the door and saw Kyuubey pass between her legs and run through the halls. "Hey!"

Kyouko left the mattress, muttering, "Bastard..."

"Why was he in our room?" Asked Sayaka.

"Who knows." Kyouko looked around and a terrible idea came to her mind. "Our stuff!" She went to the bags and began churning what had there, from clothing to candy packages.

Sayaka was scared. "Kyouko?"

"It seems that everything is here," said the redhead, still tense.

"Look, Nakayama-san prepared a lunch for us, so I came to wake you. Leave it for later, okay?"

"Lunch?!"

Sayaka gave a slight smile. "Yep. I also woke up late. This routine of travels can be quite exhaustive, can't be?"

Kyouko sighed.

Sayaka pressed her lips at the sight of her downcast friend. She tried to say with a more gentle voice, "So... you better get ready."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The low table was laden with food. The girls and the priestess sat on cushions around it.

However, while Sayaka and Gin were in a more formal posture, Kyouko was legs spread, with a sulky face.

Sayaka was worried at first, but the hostess not manifested anything about it. Still, the silence was bothering her. "This rice even seems to have a different taste, it's great."

"This rice came from our fields, blessed by the god of this shrine," Gin answered politely.

With the sliding door ajar, Kyuubey entered the room and went to the priestess.

"Ah... You took a while to show up today." Gin, with her wooden sticks, took some rice and offered to the creature, who eagerly consumed it. Meanwhile, she caressed him.

Before that scene, Sayaka looked at Kyouko and saw how her friend was with fire in her eyes. With situation getting increasingly tense, it was better to touch that sensitive subject as soon as possible. "So Nakayama-san... You're a magical girl..."

Gin stopped what she was doing. "Yes?"

"Hmm..." Sayaka tried to choose her words carefully, but seemed there was not a better way to say it. "You knew we were too? That's why you invited us to stay in your home?"

"Yes, I noticed, but I invited you as I would with any traveler." Gin found the question odd, but then came the realization. "Oh, didn't you know I was one?"

"Maybe because we have never seen an adult magical girl," said Kyouko, still with an unfriendly expression. "You should be well experienced."

"You are right, but..." Gin was still confused, shaking her head. "Travellers like you have never seen one... really?"

"I actually saw a lot," said Sayaka.

"Huh?!" Kyouko turned to her.

The girl with blue eyes remained silent, just smiled.

Kyouko dropped her gaze and nodded. "Oh... okay."

[ _Kyouko Sakura._ ] Kyuubey fixed his gaze on her. [ _I do not understand, why would not there be magical girls at the age of Gin?_ ]

"Yeah, you don't understand..." Kyouko's eyes narrowed. "Tell me then, why are you with her?"

Kyuubey raised his ears and winked. [ _Would not that be obvious? She is a magical girl._ ]

"Yes, it's a very strange question," said Gin, "on the other hand, now that I realized that there was no Kyuubey with you."

"And why would have one?" Kyouko questioned harshly.

"Calm down," said Sayaka. Then she spoke to Gin, smiling. "Well, he hasn't accompanied us. Alot of... things have changed lately."

[ _I am not aware of that._ ] Kyuubey looked at Gin. [ _Nothing has changed in the relationship between me and the magical girls._ ]

"Oh right." Kyouko smiled sardonically. "Now you just need to say that don't know us."

[ _And should I?_ ]

The two girls were surprised.

Kyuubey continued. [ _I never made a contract with you. This is the first time I meet you two._ ]

"What?!" Kyouko gritted her teeth. "You're kidd-" She felt a hand firmly holding her shoulder. Was Sayaka, with a serious expression. Then she looked at Gin, who was tense too, with her right hand on her ring.

"Sorry for the attitude of my friend," said Sayaka, accompanied by a laugh, "haha... She's like that because when she awoke, she saw Kyuubey in our room. She thought he wanted to steal the food that is in our bags. We have already been stolen once and she is... traumatized."

Gin looked at Kyuubey, questioning with a tone of authority. "Is it true that you were in their room?"

[ _Yes, but I went there because I saw her struggling._ ]

"Huh?" Sayaka was again surprised. "Struggling?"

Kyouko lowered her head. "I had... a bad dream."

Gin relaxed her stance. "So was an unfortunate sequence of events. I apologize for the incident."

[ _No Gin, I should apologize._ ] Kyuubey went to an exit. [ _I will be away for now._ ]

An awkward silence formed in the room, none of the three had the courage to look in the eyes of the other.

Until the priestess took the sticks. "Okay, let's finish eating. You must still be hungry."

Sayaka returned to her place. "Yes."

Kyouko remained quiet, but picked up the sticks.

"You must also be in a hurry to leave," said Gin, "even more that we have a sunny day."

"Nice." Sayaka nodded without looking at the priestess. "B-But we would like to know the village."

"Oh really? There is not much I can show." Gin raised her eyebrows. "But I can be your guide."

"Thanks."

The lunch went silently. When finished, Gin started to clean the table. "I have some things to do in the shrine. Then I'll show the village to you."

"Can I help?" Sayaka gathered some bowls.

"Please." Gin gestured to stop. "Don't take the trouble."

"Ah..." Sayaka stood up. "So we'll be in our room."

Kyouko too. "Yeah..."

The two went there. Upon entering, Sayaka closed the door and went to the bags to catch the toothpaste and brush. While doing this, she whispered. "Kyouko, about what you did."

Kyouko exalted, moved by anger, "How do you think I would react?! Kyuu-"

Sayaka gave her a look of reproach.

Kyouko spoke again, in a lower voice, "Kyuubey is lying in our face!"

Sayaka acknowledge, "I know, I'm also finding it strange, but you can't do this. You see how she treats him? She must consider him as a friend. If we want her trust, we can't threaten him."

Kyouko turned her face away, still angry. "Yeah. Yeah. I got the idea."

"And about your bad dream."

The redhead opened more her eyes. "What about it?"

"Not going to tell me?"

"No. I'm fine." Kyouko then received a brush from Sayaka.

"Okay." She was still worried. "Then let's go to the bathroom, I want to see you brushing, huh?"

"Yup..." Kyouko muttered.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The two walked down the stone pavement. The leaves of the trees showed its vibrant colors with the light of day, but could not really say it was a sunny day, because there were many clouds in the sky.

"I enjoy days like this," Sayaka said, "not too cold nor too hot."

Kyouko noticed that her colleague was in a hurry. "Yeah."

They soon arrived at the shrine, surrounded by its magnificent garden.

"Amazing..." Sayaka approached some flowers. "I can feel the scent already!"

"Jeez!" With a grimace, Kyouko said, "I had been surprised when you showed me that cutting and sewing kit, but flowers?!"

"I'm not so fond of it," she gently touched some lavenders. "But you have to admit that's beautiful."

Kyouko examined the garden size, which was not modest. "Taking care of it is a lot of work."

"Sure," Sayaka agreed, "it must be something done every day."

"And all of them with great pleasure."

The girls saw Gin leaving the shrine and walking through the garden toward them.

"This is a way that Nariko found to thank the good harvests."

"Hmm..." Sayaka lowered her gaze. "Sorry, it was not our intention to stop what you were doing."

Gin frowned. "But don't you want to know our place? I finished here."

Kyouko was surprised. "Really?"

"No, I'm kidding." Gin smiled. "In fact I still have ten hours of praying."

The two went silent, slightly gaping and not even blinked.

Gin then held a laugh.

"Ah... Hahaha!" Sayaka was rubbing her head. "That was a joke too, right?"

Gin nodded, confirming the question. "Let's walk a little and enjoy this sun."

They descended the stone staircase along with the priestess.

"Perhaps you already know, but the name of this village is Arashimura," said Gin.

Sayaka and Kyouko looked around while walking. The village was busier than the previous day, but not much. People with hats were working in the rice fields. Some stopped what they were doing and were staring at them with apparent curiosity. Under each hat always revealed an aged face.

Gin continued, "People here live from rice and fishing mostly."

"Fishing?" Kyouko interrupted. "On that little river?"

Gin stopped. "You should refer to the river which crossed to arrive in our village, but there this one here too."

Indeed, the girls saw that there was a stream cutting through the village. A detail the evening and the rush of yesterday had blinded them.

"Both are part of the same river."

Kyouko was confused. "What do you mean?"

"It bifurcates. Only part enters in our little valley. Here we are was a swamp." So Gin pointed to the end of the valley. "The settlers of this region built a dam there. When the waters lowered here, the soil proved to be very fertile."

"That's where they fish then. Cool." Kyouko grinned aside.

"Well... When the modernity came here, it was also built a micro hydroeletric power plant."

"You produce your own electricity..." Sayaka was impressed. "So this place is self-sufficient."

"Heh. Only if they produce their own oil and spare parts," Kyouko replied.

Gin smiled. "Yes, it's not so simple, but the machines have stood the time until now."

They returned to walk through the village, but as it was already known, there was not much to show in addition to homes, fields and old people.

"Is there anything else interesting to tell?" Kyouko broke the silence.

"Maybe," the priestess spoke. "This region has some geothermal activity..."

"Heyyy!" Kyouko grinned. "I know where you're going with that."

"Yes, we have hot springs."

Sayaka commented, "Whoa! It's a long time since I bath in one."

Gin turned her head to the girls who followed her, swaying her long hair. "It's you who must have something interesting to tell. I've never heard of magical girls travelers."

"Ah..." Sayaka got a little embarrassed. "We're just beginning."

"Kazamino was the territory of you?"

"You could say it was," Kyouko stated, "but I just decided to leave and Sayaka came along."

Gin nodded and returned to look forward. "And don't you mind to cross the territories of other magical girls? I can't imagine how you hunt witches."

"We get by." Kyouko slight stretched her arms. "You should also travel a bit to find one."

"How so?" asked Gin.

Kyouko continued, "Witches seek places where there is despair, stress, suffering... there is not much of that here. This place is very quiet."

The priestess slightly lowered her head. "You seem to know witches well, magical girls of the cities are all like that?"

"I dunno, haha." Sayaka gave a dull laugh. "Actually we don't know everything, but what my friend said is true."

"I have no problems to find witches." Gin's response was sudden and a silence followed, which she herself was willing to break. "Of course, I only get enough for me."

The two that followed her looked at each other, when the light and warmth quickly faded.

The three stopped.

"What a 'sunny day', huh?" Kyouko looked at the sky completely overcast.

Gin turned. "The weather here is very humid."

"I noticed..."

Sayaka looked at the darkest clouds. "It looks like we'll have rain. I think it'll not be a good time to leave." Then she looked at priestess. "I know we're asking a lot, but... we could stay one more day?"

Surprised, Gin slowly opened her mouth to speak.

Kyouko punched the air. "Great! We could see the hot springs."

She sighed and smiled gently. "Sure. By the way, there's one right behind my house."

"What?! You really should have told us..." The girl's red eyes were drawn to something that had piqued her curiosity before. "Hey! And that shed there? Was it a hotel or something?"

The priestess replied, rather depressingly, "No, it was a school."

"School..." Sayaka looked at the building which was almost falling apart.

"It was already deactivated when I came to live here," Gin affirmed, "it's used as a deposit now."

Kyouko nibbled her lips. "Yeah, there's only old stuff here."

Gin frowned. "These 'old stuff' formed families, their children grew up and left this place in search of opportunities and other lifestyle."

Sayaka was stunned. "And... and no one came back to visit at least?"

"Some came to visit, yes, but then..." Gin gave a wan smile. "Today I can say that I'm the youngest resident."

"In other words." Kyouko smirked. "This place is dying."

"Kyouko!" Sayaka scolded. "Nakayama-san, I apologize again for my friend."

"I've got used to her and I can't deny what she said," Gin spoke, "but I say that we are far from dead yet."

The first drops came, moistening the priestess's kimono.

"Sayaka was right." Kyouko looked at the people who were in the rice fields, that now seemed agitated. A man who was closer looked toward them.

Gin spoke aloud, "Hotta-san, tell others that all is well."

Stirring the curiosity of the redhead. "Huh? Did they fear rain?"

"When you have their age, you need to take a greater care," said Gin, as she watched the movement in the village. "Nariko!"

With the exclamation of the priestess, the girls looked at the same direction. Far away, Nariko was climbing the stairs to the temple.

"That woman... She should be looking for me, but the steps are slippery with rain." Gin hurried. "Let's go."

"You can go," Sayaka said, "don't wait for us."

"Yeah, we have no problem with rain," Kyouko added.

Gin stopped and looked back. "Sure, but try not to get too wet." Then she kept going.

When she was away, Sayaka made a remark, "She seems to be a good person."

"She's being cautious, pleasing us...," Kyouko concluded. "So? When will we tell her?"

Thoughtfully, Sayaka touched her chin. "Because of Kyuubey, I think it's better to just watch for now."

"That's why you used the rain as an excuse to ask for one more day, right?"

Sayaka smiled.

Kyouko lightly punched the arm of the other girl. "You're getting less dumb, huh?"

"Ah! Stop that!" Sayaka pushed the redhead and watched the rain grew stronger. "I was going to ask anyway. I still have no suspicions, but we need to find out if he is not up to something."


	3. Chapter 3

Kneeling on the floor of mats of the house, Gin felt even smaller inside her kimono, where the sleeves were much longer than her arms. However, the light pink fabric with painted flowers was very beautiful.

The expression of Nariko, who was standing near the door, seemed to agree with that. "Izumi was a little older when used this dress, but I know that very soon you will grow."

Gin tried to smile for the kindness of this woman, but her heart was full of sorrow.

"Did you finish, Nariko?" Izumi entered the room.

"Yes, good that I had saved this outfit." Nariko's smile gave way to concern. "Do you think that it is right to her stay with you?"

Izumi replied, "There would be questions and we would have to lie too much. In addition, she told me she has no one else who can look after her."

Nariko pressed her eyes and lips hearing that, she returned her attention to the little girl. "My child, I knew your grandmother and your parents. Such good people... what happened is horrible."

Gin contorted her face and tears fell.

"We'll take care of you," Nariko continued, "as a family."

"T-Thank you..." The voice of Gin was weepy and she took a deep breath.

"Go," Izumi ordered, "if someone ask about, tell them that her parents left her under my care because they are struggling."

"Yes." Nariko took one last look at the girl before leaving.

Izumi closed the doors, then stood where she was before speaking. "But it's a lie, isn't it?"

Gin was drying her tears with the kimono. "What..."

Izumi turned. "You should have relatives, they will look for you."

"They don't live in the same town as my parents," Gin stated, "and no one knows that we'd come here. I think no one ever visited this place."

Izumi spoke in a more serious tone, "Someone will notice the absence of you all. If they show up here to search, I'll have to hide you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Gin asserted, convict.

"Good." Izumi walked to stand in front of the girl.

Kyuubey, who was in the room, but was not manifested previously, approached the priestess. [ _Will you show something?_ ]

"I don't see why continue hiding." Izumi extended her left hand. "Gin-san, I'll be quick and straightforward, so pay attention."

"Yes! Hama-"

"Izumi-sensei."

"Izumi-sensei..." The girl lowered her head, embarrassed.

"Look!"

Gin promptly obeyed the order of Izumi and saw that, from the ring in the woman's left hand, a blue light appeared and was taking shape. When the light is gone, there lay a deep blue egg-shaped jewel, with a golden ring on its top.

"This is a soul gem," Izumi said, "is where the source of our magic and what defines you as a magical girl."

[ _You will obtain one too._ ] Kyuubey added.

Izumi looked at the creature from the corner of her eye and emphasized, "If she does the contract."

[ _Of course._ ]

"I-It's very beautiful, but..." Gin stammered, "it seems so fragile."

"Ah! Maybe you're not so dumb after all." Izumi smiled. "You're correct, it's as fragile as your life."

"Eh?" Gin's eyes widened.

"I said the soul gem defines you. If it breaks, you too."

Gin became even more scared.

Izumi's soul gem shone. "I think we can now move on to the next lesson." Then her body was wrapped in a large blue light.

"Oh..." From scared to stunned, Gin witnessed the new garments that were coming behind that light. Now she remembered: these were the clothes that her savior was wearing that night, were like those of a priestess, but the red skirt gave way to blue. In addition, a ribbon of blue and thin fabric, slightly transparent, was tied in each arm of Izumi. The fabric floated and formed an arc behind her, a little above her head. Just like the old clothes, the red bow that tied her hair had also disappeared. Her hair now swayed in small waves, like a tranquil lake.

"This form facilitates your access to your magic." A blue light materialized on the left hand of Izumi and soon she was holding a long wooden staff with a large ring, with a polished blue surface, standing on its tip.

The magic existed. Even if she was already aware, the heart of Gin quickened before this new reality, but a detail did not escape her. "Where is your gem?"

"Here." Izumi showed the ring on the hand holding the staff.

Gin examined. It was no more that metal ring she had noticed earlier, but a dark blue gem with the same format. Something really unique.

"Let's continue..." Izumi pointed her staff toward the girl.

Suddenly, a water bubble materialized in front of Gin. She could see the other side perfectly through the crystalline liquid. "C-Can you create out of nothing?"

"No," Izumi answered, "I focused the humidity of the room at this point, as I desired. It's your will that governs magic."

Gin felt in her throat how the air was drier.

"Maybe I can even create water from nothing, but this should require more magic."

"More magic?" The girl tried to touch the bubble, but it burst into small droplets that quickly evaporated.

"Even magic has its limits." Izumi returned to hold the staff in standing position. "But this will be a lesson for later."

From wonder, Gin went to the excitement. "If I become a magical girl, will I be able to do the same?"

Izumi lowered her gaze. "I doubt it."

"Huh?"

[ _The innate powers of a magical girl can take many forms._ ] Kyuubey said. [ _It is difficult to know exactly how it will be, but is related to the wish made in the contract._ ]

"With the wish?" Gin looked into the eyes of Izumi.

She smiled. "You know, I was wearing your kimono when I became a magical girl. It was a stormy night."

The girl listened intently.

"There is a dam near the village and it was about to rupture." Izumi closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "We all went to the shrine, which was higher place and we would be safe. However, the water would take away everything that had been raised by many hands." Then she looked at Kyuubey. "That's when he appeared."

"You... saved the village," Gin thought aloud.

"Yes, a wish I don't regret." Izumi smoothed the big ring of the staff. "People credited the miracle to the prayers they did in the shrine. At that time, I thought it was a good idea to follow the path of religion so."

Gin was confused. "B-But they know that you are a magical girl, right? Nariko-"

"No, they don't. Even Nariko," Izumi replied, "although she believes that I'm dealing with forces beyond comprehension."

Kyuubey returned to speak. [ _Nariko Terada is not able to see or hear me, like all the people who have no potential._ ]

Gin frowned. "Really?"

The uniform of Izumi and her staff began to glow and evaporate, quickly giving way to her old clothes. "Well... I think that's enough for today."

"But already?!" Gin exclaimed. "D-Don't we have time?"

Izumi looked at her with a serious expression. "For the faces that you did, it's a lot of information to absorb. In the meantime, I will teach you the customs of this village and the sanctuary."

"What..." Gin was surprised. "W-Will you make me a priestess?"

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "Priestess? Only if you work hard... or do you think that a day of training would be enough?"

Gin quickly lowered her head. "No! No! Izumi-...sensei."

The woman took a deep breath and told to Kyuubey, "I will take her to the shrine."

[ _I see, I will come back another time._ ] Swaying his tail, Kyuubey calmly walked to the nearest exit.

Izumi waited him to leave her sight to approach the girl. "Come."

Gin stood up and walked with the priestess to a sliding door, but with difficulty because the kimono was too long and she step on it frequently. "This K-Kyu... Kyuubey, isn't it? He's weird."

Izumi narrowed her gaze. "Do you think?"

"It seems that his mouth doesn't move when he talks. It's lik-" Gin felt her kimono being violently pulled.

Izumi was now glaring at her. The priestess looked to the side, where Kyuubey had gone, and then got closer to talk. "If you want to become a magical girl, you should keep this in mind."

With that strong hand twisting her dress, Gin was breathlessly.

"Kyuubey is a supernatural entity and, as such, are fickle. He can be a useful ally, but will never be your friend. Did you hear me?"

Gin just nodded, frightened.

Izumi slowly released the girl and then opened the door.

* * *

 **The heroine**

Sayaka opened the sliding door and looked around the room. "Hmm... She's not here either." Wrapped in a white bath towel, she walked through the corridors. "Kyouko, where are you?"

Until she heard someone singing.

Following the source, she found Gin sitting on the veranda, stroking her hair and the red bow that bound it. The lyrics of the song did not seem to make sense, but it was possible to notice the melancholy in the melody.

Then the priestess stopped and looked back.

Feeling caught, Sayaka raised a little more her towel and tried to smile. "Hi, you sing very well."

"I was well taught." Gin smiled. "Looking for the hot spring?"

"Huh? No, I remember where it is," Sayaka said, "actually I'm looking for my friend. I would invite her to the bath. Did you see her? She disappeared after lunch time."

"No, I didn't."

A disturbing thought crossed the mind of Sayaka. "And... by chance you saw Kyuubey?"

Gin pondered for a moment before saying, "Yes... Today he has not yet appeared." She returned to look at the outside. "It seems that your friend managed to scare him."

"Could it be? Hehe..." Sayaka was embarrassed. "I... I guess I'll go without her. She should appear in another time."

Gin remained silent.

Giving no more words, Sayaka went away in a hurry. Again in the corridors of the house, she gritted her teeth. "Ah Kyouko! If I find that you are pursuing Kyuubey, I... I..." She punched her thigh and sighed. "Let's see if with this bath I can relax."

She came to the panels that leaded toward the back of the house. When she opened the sliding door, she saw the large wooden deck, which reached the rocks surrounding the spring of thermal water, which was at the foot of a ravine. Standing amid the steam, Kyouko was taking bath naked.

Kyouko.

Taking bath.

Naked.

"Oh, you finally came! Hey! Look!" Kyouko pulled a rope that was connected to a wooden aqueduct coming from the ravine, raising a lid and making hot water gushed forth over her red and long flowing hair.

"N-Nice..." Sayaka turned away.

"What's it?" Kyouko jumped from the spring to the deck and ran toward the other girl.

Sayaka looked at it from the corner and her eyes and they grew. "Nothing! Nothing... it's just... I forgot... something... a-and..."

"What did you say?!"

"That won't work..." Sayaka closed her eyes, whispering to herself. Then she turned to the other and smiled broadly. "I said I forgot how good a hot spring was. Hahaha..."

"Oh okay." Kyouko pulled the towel from her. "So come already!"

"Wait!"

It was too late, the redhead saw she was wearing a bra and panties. "Huh?! What's that?"

Sayaka blushed. "W-We don't have bathing suits, so..."

Kyouko's reaction was to gape, followed by a grimace. "Girl, are you from this world?"

"Well..." Sayaka looked away.

Kyouko shook her head, irritated. "Ah! Forget it!" Rubbing her forehead, she composed herself. "Okay. Okay... You said you didn't took bath in one for a long time. How old were you?"

Sayaka looked up and started counting on her fingers.

Seeing this, Kyouko made a facepalm.

"Five years, or four. My mother took me to one of those places." Sayaka closed one eye. "From what I remember... I was wearing a swimsuit... I think..."

"Uh-huh..." Kyouko crossed her arms. "Take them off."

Reluctantly, Sayaka turned back and slowly undid her lingerie. When she finished, she used her arms to hide her private parts. "Is it fine now-WHAT?!"

In one quick motion, Kyouko had her friend in her arms. "Heh. Will be when you get wet!"

Seeing her friend running towards the spring, Sayaka despaired. "No! Wait! Stop! STOP! AAAHHHH!" Being soon thrown into the hot water, forming a large ripple on impact.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Sticking her head out of the water, Sayaka exclaimed, "You idiot! I hadn't washed myself yet!"

"Me neither." Kyouko jumped in and leaned on the rocks.

Still grumpy, the blue-haired girl swam to her side. "And now the towel is super far."

"It won't run away." Kyouko came with a questioning look. "And why so ashamed to undress? I remember that we did it in the school locker room."

"I-It's different!" Sayaka replied, while seeking a comfortable position between the stones. "There everyone is doing and it's kinda fast. It's not like here, in this isolated place, where's only me and... you..."

"Really is that?" With a look somewhat confused, the redhead smiled and raised her arm to slap her biceps. "If a pervert appears, I put them to run. I do this even naked!"

"Oh no!" Sayaka hid her face. "You got it wrong!"

"Come on!" Kyouko said, angrier, "then explain!"

"Kyouko..." She sighed before continuing, "have you always been like this?"

"Like what?"

"You don't seem to mind... to stay naked in front of another person." Sayaka looked away and felt the heat up her face, which she was sure it was not because of the hot spring. "At least... in front of another girl..."

Kyouko's eyes widened in astonishment, and she could not contain herself. "Heh! HAHAHAaa... Mami said the same thing."

Now it was the turn of the other in eye-popping. "M-Mami-san?!"

"Well... sort of." Kyouko gave a good bite on her lip, trying to remember. "I was about four days without bathing. There were many demons and we stayed out all night."

"And that's an excuse?" commented Sayaka, "I bet Mami-san took bath even so."

"Tch. You'll police my past now, yeah? Let me continue..." Kyouko said, "Yes, Mami bathed because she had school. I was supposed to go after, but I always ended up sleeping. Until she found out and already came talking." She crossed her arms to enhance her bust and began to speak with a more slow and serious voice. "'Kyouko! How do you want me to wash your clothes if you're dirty?'"

Sayaka frowned and smiled at the performance of the other.

"Then I went. I cleaned myself up and such. But came her voice on the other side of the door." Kyouko lifted her chin. "'Washed well that hair?'"

"Aw..." Sayaka feigned an expression of pain. "It must be horrible to wash it. That's why I leave mine always short."

She pulled one of her strands of red hair, allowing the water to drip from it. "I like it long. It's cool, makes it seems like it's a cape..."

"Just like a hero?" the other asked.

Kyouko dropped the strand. "Okay... Let me finish. So, I would have washed it, but had forgotten. I even already was drying myself. I was upset, so I said 'Come and wash it for me, the door is unlocked.'"

"You said that?!" Sayaka was amazed. "And what Mami-san said?"

"I can't remember right, I think she was stammering my name. I just know that she didn't bother me anymore. Heh." Kyouko lifted one of her legs above the water line. "At that time I thought it was strange, but now seeing you kinda doing the same, I think I understand. You two have something in common."

"What would it be?"

"You're only children."

That statement froze Sayaka.

"You know, in winter was always worse because we had little access to hot water." Kyouko took a handful of water and let it drip down her face. "So my family shared the same tub. Sometimes only had enough for me and my little sister."

Sayaka muttered, "Your sister..."

"Yeah! I helped her to get clean." Kyouko's face brightened. "You had to see her ears! I don't know how it was possible, but always had some nasty things behind it."

She just kept listening, sharing the smile.

Kyouko raised her arms. "I held her like that and..." But her actions stopped, as her smile, which faded at the same rate as her gaze lowered. "Yeah..."

Concerned, Sayaka intervened. "Sorry for making you remem-"

"Nah!" Kyouko shook her head and sighed. "I was stupid. Heh... I wanted to run away of it, but how to escape from yourself?"

"Have you been dreaming about it?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine..." Kyouko gave a shoulder and wink to her friend, recovering the smile. "It's you who are tense here." She then began to make smooth movements in the water with her arms and legs.

Sayaka said no more. Even though her expression was of concern, sought to imitate her companion.

"Good," Kyouko said as she lay her head on the rocks, "we must seize this moment. Nothing in this world will prevent me to relax." When looked at the sky, however, could not see it since a big muzzle blocked the view. "Eh?! GAAAAH!"

With her friend jumping in fright, Sayaka looked back and saw the horse. "How did she come here?"

The animal jumped in the spring without ceremonies, throwing water all over the place.

Kyouko put her hands on her head. "No! What is she doing?!"

With the waves, Sayaka was forced to stand. "I think she wants to bathe with us."

Kyouko looked at the horse, who stood aside in front of her. "Don't kid me."

"You thought she would be happy just taking shower from rain? Haha."

"I told you not kid meee..." The redhead looked at the aqueduct and had an idea. So she tried to push the animal. "Look, I don't have a knack for that, so see if you can collaborate."

The horse ducked, diving into the water.

Sayaka put her hands behind her head, smiling. "You're doing very well!"

"Come and help!" Kyouko said angrily.

The horse got up and started shaking its body and tail.

To despair of Kyouko who received the splash. "Ah! I'll get your smell!"

And to the joy of Sayaka. "Hahahaha!"

"WHAT IS THAT?! A HORSE!"

The girls turned in a jump toward the priestess who was on the deck.

Behind her, Kyuubey appeared. [ _Is this_ _a horse? How curious..._ ]

The animal's eyes widened and it reared up, whinnying.

"Whoa!" Kyouko pulled away before that reaction.

Then the horse jumped out of the spring and galloped, disappearing into the forest.

Gin was completely stupefied. "How did it get here?"

Sayaka noticed she was showing everything to the priestess, so she entered in the water. "W-We don't know too, she's ours and-"

"Is she yours?" Gin gaped.

"She meant that she accompanies us," said Kyouko, "she showed up one day and have been since then."

"She's a mare," Sayaka added.

Gin looked at the underwear and towel scattered over the deck. "A mare..."

[ _Are you really from a big city? I do not see girls at your age on these places riding horses freely._ ]

Kyouko replied sarcastically to Kyuubey, "There are always exceptions, isn't it?"

"I guess..." Gin put the folded clothes and towel near the spring. "You should have held that... mare."

Sayaka averted her gaze, "We know, but she lives on the run."

While Kyouko again plunged into the water. "She can be very skittish, as you saw."

Gin nodded and turned around, heading toward the house. "But it's better to find her or you'll end up staying one more day here."

"S-Sure. Thank you for your patience, Nakayama-san," said Sayaka.

Kyuubey took one last look at the girls before entering the house along with the priestess.

The bluenette lowered her head, pondering, "That's not good..." But then hands pulled her shoulders. "Huh?"

"Hey! Get up! You haven't pulled the rope." Kyouko pointed to the aqueduct.

Sayaka sighed and smiled. "Right... let's try."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The bath was long, so much that Sayaka had some difficulty opening their bedroom door due to her withered fingers.

Kyouko was behind her, still wrapped in a towel. "Hey Sayaka, you saw that the priestess didn't mind looking at us naked?"

"I noticed." Sayaka went to the bags. "But I think she was too alarmed by our horse spoiling the spring. We have a hell of a problem now."

Kyouko continued to dry her long hair. "Yup... But we won't find her at all. She is an animal... So we could attract her with food?"

"You know what she likes?" Sayaka threw back a bra and panties.

Which Kyouko promptly caught. "I dunno. Horse eats grass, which is green, and... we're surrounded by green stuff... damn..."

"So let's try to call her with magic." Sayaka was already wearing a shirt and trousers. "We have to have her before nightfall."

Suddenly, a distant rumble reverberated the wood in the house.

"Or before the rain. Heh."

Sayaka turned and threw the clothes to Kyouko, as she finished to wear a jacket. "We'll have to hurry." However, a question came to her mind. "By the way, where were you after lunch? Did you go straight to the spring?"

Kyouko threw the towel over the bags and was putting her pants. "Bathroom."

"Huh? After brushing our teeth, you went again?"

Kyouko put a hand on her belly. "Uh-huh! Pure suffering..."

She did not need that, yes, Sayaka knew she did not need that. "Kyouko... this is what happens for eating crap all the time."

"If don't kill me..." Kyouko wore her sweatshirt. "And how do you do in the Law of Cycles?"

"Do what?"

"Bathroom."

Sayaka turned away. "Ah..."

Kyouko shrugged. "Huh? That's normal, right?"

"We don't need because we don't eat," she replied. "You should know that a magical girl can sustain her body only with magic."

"You don't eat?! What the hell is that?!" Kyouko was stunned. "You even can stave off hunger with magic, but we can't do this forever."

Sayaka glanced at the other.

"O-Or now we can?"

"We don't really have soul gems." Sayaka looked at the blue gem in her ring. "I'm not saying that there are no limits. As we manipulate magic, it can also manipulate us. If you use too much, you lose control."

Kyouko looked at her own hands. "And how do I know if I'm using too much?"

"You can't," Sayaka said dryly, "when you discover that went too far, it's too late."

Kyouko lowered her head and gritted her teeth. "And you just tell me this now?" Then she felt a pat on her shoulder.

Sayaka had a slight smile on her face, accompanied by a wink. "You're already very cautious with your magic, so I didn't feel the need. Keep it up." Then she turned to leave the room.

"Okay..." Kyouko closed hands and took a deep breath, but then her memoirs warned. "Hey! Wait a minute! But we ate there, Mami made tea and cakes..."

"And where do you think she got the ingredients?" Sayaka was already in the hall. "I said that we can sustain with magic."

Kyouko ran to catch her. "Come on! We shit rainbows or what?"

Sayaka suddenly stopped. "The house looks... empty."

The wood vibrated with the new rumble.

"This storm will be a big one," Kyouko commented. "Gin must be in the shrine."

"Let's go. We have to address this issue with the horse."

The two wore their shoes at the entrance of the house and left. Outside was ominous: the trees looked like they were going to bend to the strong wind and the night seemed to have come earlier because of the dark clouds. Crackles announced that the storm was getting closer.

"Dammit!" Kyouko protected her face from the leaves and branches carried by the wind. "It's worse than I thought!"

"The weather changed very fast..." Sayaka ran across the stone pavement. "Let's go! We have to see if it's okay!"

Arriving at the shrine, they came across a crowd. The people of the village sheltered there, many still climbing the stairs, carrying their belongings, even small animals, from dogs to chickens.

Among them there was a familiar face.

"Nariko!" Sayaka approached. "What is going on?"

"Oh! She said you were at her home," said Nariko with a smile," it's okay, it's just a precaution. Do not worry."

Kyouko reached them. "Where's Gin?"

"She's in the village," Nariko answered. "It is a ritual that she makes so that no evil entity can take advantage of this storm to cause any harm. She knows what she's doing, do not worry."

"You already said that," affirmed Kyouko.

Nariko's smile faltered.

"Thank you!" Sayaka said more cheerfully, "we'll go back to her house and wait for the storm to pass." Then she pulled Kyouko.

"Do that." Nariko nodded. "And take care!"

"You too!"

Once the two returned to the front of the house, Kyouko spoke. "Sayaka... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." Sayaka took her left hand to her chest. "It's worth to take a look."

Two flashes of light followed and the two were now with their magical girl uniforms. They entered the dense forest and down a ravine, until they meet themselves at the side of one of the village streets.

They ran and hid behind a rock wall surrounding one of the plantations. Peering over the wall, Kyouko said. "It seems it's all clear."

Then a violent flash of light blinded her. "Wow!" Followed by a terrifying crack.

"That scared me too," said Sayaka.

"Damn... but that was to be expected." Kyouko pointed. "Just like what's coming."

Sayaka saw what looked like a giant curtain reaching them. The heavy rain wet them completely in an instant. "Ouchhh! It's cold..."

"Bwahaha! I dunno why we bothered to dry ourselves." With the sound of rain, Kyouko was forced to raise her voice. "Now it'll be difficult for anyone to see us. Come!"

They went to the main street, with its lampposts already lit. Really there was no indication that anyone was inside the houses.

Sayaka soon stopped. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes!" Kyouko pointed with her head. "There's a source of magic at the end of the street, before the forest."

"It must be Nakayama-san," concluded Sayaka. "And you felt the presence of a witch?"

The redhead took off the wet hair from her face. "Nope."

They continued until the forest was well visible before them.

Sayaka stood looking from one side to the other. "Where is she?"

"Look there!"

The girl followed the indication of Kyouko to the top of one of the houses. There was someone with hood and cloak. At the foot of that person, a tail denounced the presence of Kyuubey.

The two girls arrived behind her in a jump and could see in more detail those garments. It was completely black and the rain water trickled down its waterproof surface. The back of the cloak was stamped by a yellow and large hollow inverted triangle.

In face of that intimidating presence, Sayaka hesitated before asking. "Nakayama-san... are you?"

The person turned her head. Her visage was covered by a black cloth up to the nose height, but the yellow eyes that stood out under the shadow of the hood left no doubt. "So these are the clothes of you."

Kyouko smiled. "And yours is very convenient for this climate."

Gin looked away. "Go back. I don't need help."

"So really appeared a witch here?" Asked Sayaka. "Look, by the fact that we stayed in your house, we can contribute-"

"Sayaka!" Kyouko interrupted, "if there's one thing I know very well, is that someone who owns the territory for so long decides how to hunt, but she would not mind us to stay here and watch," she looked at Gin, "or am I wrong?"

Gin looked down and stayed that way for some time, but finally nodded and went back to look toward the forest. "Stay right here. It's safe."

"Huh?" Sayaka was curious.

Kyuubey also stared at the woods. [ _Gin, it will begin._ ]

"I know..."

Among the trees came a mudslide that carried everything in its way. It began to concentrate on a point, forming a hill where sprouted arms and legs also made of mud.

Sayaka was impressed with the size of that thing was gaining. "Is that the... witch?"

But Kyouko was way more impressed. "A witch outside of a barrier?!"

"Yes!" Sayaka realized with the statement of her friend. "T-That means it must be very strong."

Gin opened her cloak. She raised an arm in the air and the other toward the witch, soon to hide them again under the mantle.

It was a quick movement, Kyouko could only notice that she wore thick gloves of black rubber and that she had not used any weapon.

Then came a flash of light and a deafening crack, could not say what had come first.

"AAAHH!" The two girls ducked instinctively looking for protection.

More flashes and cracks followed.

"SHIT!" Kyouko covered her ears and could hardly see anything. She was aware that Sayaka should be going through the same.

As suddenly as it began, the light gave way and the sound now was just the rain that washed the mud where before was a witch.

Sayaka took her hands from her ears. "She... She controls lightnings. Amazing..."

[ _Great job as always._ ] Kyuubey stated.

"Thanks." Gin jumped out of the house to where was the witch.

Kyouko and Sayaka did the same. There were many branches in place, which still gave off a characteristic smell of burning. The redhead noticed that the dark magical girl had taken the grief seed, where had several juxtaposed metal rings on its globe.

Without turning to them, Gin declared, "I told you to stay there."

"But why?" Kyouko looked around. "You have destroyed the witch. It was even ridiculous, you're very strong."

The woman said nothing, just threw the seed, which Kyuubey received through the hole that opened on his back.

Kyouko frowned. "Hey! You had not even used it!"

Gin turned toward a direction. "I'll only need one."

"What do you mean... with... that..." Looking at the direction that the other had turned, Kyouko saw new torrents of mud emerging from the forest and concentrating.

"Stay behind me." Gin again raised an arm in the air and the other toward the monstrosities that were forming.

Sayaka witnessed that gaped.

Only Kyouko manifested, before the cracks muffled it. "No fucking way..."


	4. Chapter 4

Gin's long black hair was smooth as the fabric of her pink kimono which she was accustomed to wear, which was perfectly suited to her pubescent body.

Very different from the feeling she had to the reality that surrounded her, a world of vases with extreme variations of size. Some would fit between her fingers while others could be mistaken for mountains. The formats were bizarre and unworkable, some remembered contorted human bodies, on the surface of others could, with some effort, to discern angry faces. The pale green sky brought an even more morbid tone to the environment. The silence was interrupted only by the infrequent sound of pottery that was being broken.

Such noise that sounded increasingly closer.

Gin looked up and saw a swarm of vases fragments, with varied colors and designs, coming toward her.

They stopped and organized themselves, forming an immense mosaic of a stylized face that looked at the girl.

She did not stepped back, just clenched her fists.

The pieces swapped positions and the mosaic now showed an expression of anger. Soon some pieces fluttered and flew toward the girl, at a speed that certainly would cut her in half.

However, the ground where Gin was trembled and cracked. A water eruption occurred just in front her, forming a stable wall. Through the distorted light by the liquid, she could see the pieces diving into it and fall apart on impact, while also the magical girl responsible for such a feat.

Izumi pointed her staff to the witch. "That's between me and you."

The mosaic turned toward the woman.

Gin felt the ground shake again, listening the sound of a incoming wave.

The water came up behind Izumi, destroying the vases on the way. Obeying the gesture of the woman, it formed a vortex that flew straight to the mosaic.

The impact created a hole between the mosaic pieces and then the whirl collided with something invisible behind it, which proved to be much tougher.

Izumi ordered that the water retreat and circle around her. "There you are."

Gin saw the appearance of a large perfect sphere where was the mosaic. Its surface was composed of fine parallel lines of red, green and blue colors. This pattern repeated and moved constantly, causing some discomfort to look at it for too long.

Ceramic pieces of the broken pots, as well as from the mosaic were attracted and began orbiting the sphere, picking up speed.

Izumi touched one of her hands with the tip of her staff.

Propelled by centrifugal force, a hail of fragments was launched against her.

Gin saw the magical girl raise her hand and, with it, the water imitate both in movement and shape, but in bigger dimensions.

After the hand of water parried easily the attack, Izumi punched her, hitting right into the sphere.

But the witch did not even budge.

Undaunted by this, Izumi put the staff in front of her, balancing on a base made of water. With both hands free, she focused on her ring. A large mass of floating water began to concentrate above her.

The witch continued to attract more pieces to her.

But Izumi was alert and swayed her enchanted hand so her giant counterpart made of water could slap them. Meanwhile, her staff repositioned, allowing her to see the witch in the center of the ring at its tip. Reaching this point, she clenched her fist and aimed toward the witch.

Gin witnessed the mass of water spiraling toward the ring in the staff. When it reached, a high pressure water jet left from the ring and went against the sphere.

Pierced by it, the witch issued a screeching sound.

The girl fell to the ground, hands on ears, unable to hear her own cry.

While Izumi stood firmly, controlling the jet. However, she noted that she could not say the same for the vases around the barrier, which cracked and burst, sending deadly shrapnels.

Gin did not even realize what had happened around her, only when the wall of water that protected her moved and formed a dome over her.

A water dome also formed on Izumi, barring the shrapnels.

The jet put more water into the witch by where it was drilled and the sphere began to split.

"You're... finished." The magical girl opened her hand.

Through the dome, Gin saw the witch burst into a torrent of water. The wave that formed swept the dome and the girl, who rolled on the floor. Wet from feet to her head, she tried to stand up when everything calmed down and saw the world around her shift. The green sky of before gave way to the familiar wooden ceiling of the bridge leading to the village. The moon and the starry sky bringing some light to the environment.

Izumi was there too, returning the water to the stream.

Suddenly Gin felt her body and wet clothes drying, with the moisture being sent away into small droplets. She touched on some of them, delighted. "Izumi-sensei! You're amazing! You make it seems easy."

"It's good you see that way," the woman said with little enthusiasm, as she picked up the grief seed on the ground. "Why didn't you run away?

Gin felt surprised by such question. "To be a magical girl, I can't be afraid of witches, for more terrible they are."

"Courage...?" Izumi approached the seed to the gem on her finger. "There is another name for what you tried to do."

"I trust you, Izumi-sensei." Gin smiled.

"Another stupidity." A black essence passed from the gem to the seed. When finished, Izumi examined the object that had acquired and stored it. "I shouldn't have brought you."

"But... But how will I learn to fight?" Gin protested. "I can't follow you when you leave the village. It was very lucky that this witch was close."

"Lucky?!" Izumi glared at the girl. "Lucky I was here. Someone could have died, as you know very well, do you not?"

Gin lowered her head. "Sorry! Sorry! Izumi-sensei..."

The woman calmed down, letting out a sigh.

"But what I said is true!"

Izumi shuddered with the way Gin raised her voice.

"I know what is a magical girl, but I still don't know how to be one. After all these years... Please! Take me with you."

Izumi was emphatic. "No! It's already too dangerous for me, to also protect you..."

Gin raised her head. "So tell me how is the outside world. The world of a magical girl. You said that there are many others."

"Yes." Izumi pressed her lips.

"Each one of them is unique, isn't it?" Asked Gin, while losing her gaze. "It's hard to imagine that they can exist worldwide. I don't know how Kyuubey had time to contact them all."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Do you think he is only one?"

"Huh?"

"That was for you to discover yourself. You need to be smarter if you want to risk your life." Izumi twitched her eyes. "Speaking of which, could Kyuubey has to do with this behavior of yours?"

Gin joined hands and shrugged, not knowing where to look.

Izumi lifted her chin. "Tell me."

"I-I talked to him..." Gin stammered.

"Without my knowledge."

"But not too long ago! I... I'm telling you now!" Gin exclaimed, startled. "H-He told me that if I became a magical girl, the training would be much faster."

"Don't you think?" Izumi asked. "How would it be faster? Did you forget your wish?"

"I know! I thought about it." Gin nodded. "But I would talk with my parents to have more time with you. I know they would be very grateful for taking care of me."

"I think there's a lot more to talk about," Izumi affirmed, "like the fact that they couldn't recognize you."

A sadness formed on the face of Gin.

"But it's clear now." Izumi approached the girl. "You think my methods are too slow."

"Hi?!" Gin shook her head frantically. "No! No! Your methods are very good and... and..."

Izumi was unconvinced.

"I learned a lot with you, with Nariko, with all the good people of the village." Gin grinned as her eyes watered. "I can cook well now and take care of clothing, garden... My hands are callused with the harvests and I'm proud of that, thanks to you. I'm so sorry..."

"No need to apologize." Izumi smiled as she smoothed the ring on the tip of her staff. "But say, do you feel ready to become a magical girl?"

"If I feel?" Gin quickly took off the tears from her face, somewhat surprised. She pondered about. "I grew up... The work made me stronger. I feel stronger. Yes. Yes!" She raised her voice, it needed to exit out of her with all her strength. "I FEEL-"

Izumi spun her body when striked Gin with her staff.

The attack hit her arm and the girl fell abruptly on the floor, banging her head on the wooden boards. Dizzy and disoriented, the first reaction of her was moving the affected arm, but a searing pain came. "AAAAIIIIIEEEE! AAAAAHHH!" Fearing a greater pain, she just moved her eyes to see her aggressor.

Izumi heaved with her gaping teeth and wide eyes, pointing her staff toward the fallen girl. "See? You. Are. NOT! Ready."

Gritting her teeth, Gin held her cry as best as she could.

"I didn't break your legs!" Izumi demanded, slamming the base of her staff on the ground, "get up!"

"Uuuuu..." Slowly, the girl first sat and then tried to stand only with the help of her legs, holding her injured arm with the other one.

"We'll see that when we return home." Izumi pointed her staff and called a cloud of water. Its surface bubbled with liquid which circulated upward constantly. The magical girl jumped and stood on top of it.

Gin was head down, seeing that she could still move her fingers and at the same time aware of her weakness.

Without looking at her, Izumi called, "Gin-san..."

The girl came closer and put her feet on the cloud. They sank momentarily into the water, but then it became firm. Usually, she would use her arms to balance better, but now she could only lean on the back of that woman.

Her master.

Her monster.

Following the will of its creator, the cloud went flying, carrying the two through the night.

* * *

 **Discord**

The two women, Gin and Nariko, walked down the shrine's garden listening to the tinkling of the drops that fell from the foliage, fruit of the previous night's storm.

"So everything is fine..." Said Gin.

Nariko replied, "Yes. Only a lot of mud, as always."

"As always..." Gin saw a certain white creature awaiting for her on the pavement that led to her house. "I need to see how the two are."

"Oh yes. They were a little frightened by everyone sheltering in the sanctuary," said the old lady. "Now they should be afraid of the storms we have here."

"I believe so." Gin nodded. "Here I take my leave, I'll talk with you later."

Nariko did the same. "You know where to find me."

Moving away from the garden, Gin went to meet the creature, sending a telepathic message. [ _Any problem?_ ]

Kyuubey saw her pass by him, following the path to the house. [ _None you do not already know._ ]

Gin came to the clearing where the two girls in mundane clothes were waiting in front of the house.

Kyouko was the one that drew more attention, with her arms crossed and a look of suspicion.

The woman smiled. "If you wanted a seed, you could have asked."

This piqued Kyouko. "You know why I'm like that."

The two stared at each other for a while, until Gin manifested, "I was already suspicious about it. So this is not normal... "

"Sure not!" Kyouko opened her arms. "We spent the whole night watching you blowing up the SAME witch and collecting the SAME seed! Dozens of them!"

"Calm down Kyouko!" Sayaka approached the priestess. "Nakayama-san, this isn't the first time, am I right?"

Gin looked away and her face was tense.

"Nakayama-san?"

"These lands are cursed by this witch for a few years," said Gin. "Like any other witch, her purpose is destruction, but she seems to aim at our village in particular. I assume it's due to the sacred ground of this sanctuary, which can be a kind of 'affront' to the witches." She ran her fingers over the runes of her ring. "I could never exterminate her, but not that she's a challenge for me."

"Uh-huh..." Kyouko asked, "and she always comes through the forest?"

"Yes."

The redhead turned and ran into the house.

The priestess frowned and looked at Sayaka, who could only shrug in response.

Soon the girl left the house with a bag, checking a water bottle that was inside.

Leaving her friend confused. "What is it?"

Kyouko smiled. "Sayaka, we'll have a picnic in the woods and find that witch."

"Oh yes," said Gin, " I and Kyuubey searched there numerous times and found nothing. This witch only appears when she wants."

[ _It is true what she says._ ] The creature arrived where they were. [ _It does not mean, however, that you can not have more luck._ ]

Gin gulped and looked at him from the corner of her eye. [ _Kyuubey?_ ]

But the furry being did not answer.

"Thank you for your consideration to tell us," Kyouko said, "now get out of my way."

Kyuubey obeyed, walking until the stone pavement was free.

The girl narrowed her red eyes. "Do you think that's enough?"

The creature shook his ears and blinked. [ _Your spatial sense must be defective, Kyouko Sakura._ ] Then he walked again, this time to get behind the priestess.

"Sure." Kyouko held the handle of the bag more firmly. "Sayaka, let's go!"

Gin spoke, "I can go with you. I only need-"

"No, I prefer that you don't go." Kyouko was already walking down the stone walkway.

Gin clenched her fists, but Sayaka arrived in front of her.

"I know you should be worried, but we can deal with what we find. Wouldn't it be good? The village would be safe."

"It is safe," the priestess replied with a smile, "but thank you for what you're trying to do."

"None of that! It's a debt we have to pay." Sayaka walked away, waving.

Gin also waved, seeing her reaching her friend. When the two disappeared from sight, she entered into her house.

Accompanied by Kyuubey. [ _And now?_ ]

"And now what?"

[ _They saw the witch. They saw the seeds._ ] Kyuubey overtook her, forcing her to stop. [ _You have no idea of the risks?_ ]

"I know, but..." Gin shook her head. "I could not just drive them out. They would get suspicious."

Kyuubey sat and swayed his tail. [ _No one spoke in driving out._ ]

"Kyuubey..." Gin's eyes widened. "They're travelers! You saw their bags. They even have... a horse."

[ _Even travelers seek to settle. Or they come to tell you what their destination is?_ ]

Gin was speechless.

Kyuubey continued. [ _Did they not have any territory before?_ ]

"They had," Gin replied, "however, they abandoned it."

[ _You mean they lost._ ]

"No!" Gin got angry. "That's not what they said."

The creature closed his eyes, pondering. [ _Hmmm... Believing in everything they say._ ]

"No..." Gin brought her trembling hands to her chest.

[ _Committed the same mistake again and now put the whole village in danger._ ]

The body of the priestess twitched in fury. "The fault is mine alone?"

Kyuubey opened his eyes and froze, not even his tail moved. [ _What are you getting at?_ ]

"Every time that redhead looks at you, is contemptuously. The other disguises better, but also don't speak with you." She raised her eyebrows. "I don't believe that all this is because they think you're a 'food thief'."

The creature nodded, agreeing with what she said. [ _Maybe they are blaming me for being magical girls._ ]

Gin's anger succumbed to confusion. "How?! But didn't they make a wish?"

[ _Certainly._ ] Kyuubey rose and circled the woman. [ _However, they must have regretted it._ ]

Gin repeated, with sorrow, "Regretted it..."

[ _The life of a magical girl has many hardships, as you have learned well. But you may not be aware of how heavy they are when you believe that you do not have what you wanted in return._ ] He turned toward the exit of the house _._ [ _With what is happening, it is clear that you still lacks a lot of maturity._ ]

The priestess closed her eyes and put her hand to her mouth.

[ _Now we can only wait for their return._ ]

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The singing of birds and the sound of dripping from the wet trees was accompanied by the blade of Sayaka, who made her way through the forest, taking care that her cape would not be caught by branches.

Behind her, Kyouko followed, with one hand holding the spear and the other the bag. "Yeah... This will be hard."

"It looked like you hadn't believed in Nakayama-san when she said she didn't find anything," Sayaka said, "now you understand, isn't it?"

With the back of her hand, Kyouko removed the drops of water that fell on her forehead. "In a city it's easy to search for one, you just go on bridges, dark alleys, abandoned places..."

"Yup. While here she may be under a rock or inside a tree." Sayaka cut off a branch.

The redhead blew a mosquito that bothered her. "Damn! If only we could feel her, but not even last night we felt."

"And there was no barrier. It was very strange."

They continued the search silent, listening intently for any surprise.

But nothing happened besides the same.

Annoyed with the time passing without progress, Sayaka decided to speak. "You know, I've been thinking... This place is well isolated. Perhaps this Kyuubey isn't aware of what happened in Mitakihara."

"No, he's just buying time."

The blue haired girl was surprised by the quick response of the red one. "Buying time for what?"

"You saw," Kyouko continued, "whatever he does with those seeds, this place is a big farm for him and that priestess is his harvester."

Sayaka was silent.

Kyouko spoke again. "He just needs to send one seed to the pinky, right?"

Striking the bushes harder, Sayaka replied, "No, he needs to send all of them."

The other girl smiled. "Heh. And how Madoka will know?"

Sayaka was again without words for an answer.

Such helplessness that has not gone unnoticed by the redhead, who decided to change the subject. "I was thinking too."

"About what..."

"About that witch, or witches. I have a theory." Kyouko looked through the vegetation. "A witch can raise new witches through their familiars."

"I remember you let them kill humans for this to happen," Sayaka commented.

"You better not go into that territory, girl," Kyouko warned seriously. "Well, what I mean is that all witches we saw had to be familiars before."

"But where they got people?"

"That's the point." Kyouko looked at her reflection on the blade of her spear, checking to see if there was nothing strange crawling on her head. "This witch must be special because she lives in a forest. What is abundant in a city? Humans. Here she has to act differently."

Sayaka pondered. "Witches are in tune with human emotions, because that's their nature."

"Maybe there's another resource. Life force, huh?"

The swordswoman stopped and turned to her friend. "Then we would be in a withered forest."

"It's... It's just a theory." Kyouko bit her lip. "That amount of witches has no explanation, even more if it's recurrent."

They continued through the forest for hours looking for any clue that could lead to the witch, from twisted branches to mud tracks. However, the search efforts were unsuccessful.

Coming in a tiny clearing, Kyouko manifested, "Let's stop here." Placing the bag on the ground. "Snack time!"

Sayaka saw her friend search through the bag and pull out a package of cereal bars.

Kyouko threw one to her. "Something healthy for you."

Reading the packaging, Sayaka found that it was a cereal bar covered with chocolate. "It doesn't seem very healthy."

"It's diet," Kyouko stated, "if you want something healthier, there's a lot of fresh leaves around."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sayaka opened the package and began to eat. "I think it's better to get back to the village. Must darken earlier here."

"Yeah." Kyouko gave a good bite in her bar. "Hmmm... The problem is we'll return empty-handed."

The sound of shaking branches were heard.

Leaving Sayaka alert. "Is that the witch?"

Kyouko put the rest of the bar between her teeth while holding the spear. "Offr a bffear."

"A bear?!"

The animal of peach fur which appeared among the foliage was far from being a bear.

Leaving Sayaka not only relieved as happy. "It's her!"

Kyouko lowered her spear and took the bar. "Then she followed us."

The horse approached the redhead, sniffing the bag and what she was holding.

"Or the food," said the blue magical girl.

"But this one is mine!" Kyouko ate the entire bar at once, then she took another package. "Let's see, this one has apple, do you like?"

The animal tried to bite.

But the redhead was quick. "Wow! Let me open it." After doing so, she offered to the horse that pulled it fully of her hand. "Hey! See if you chew that first."

The grinding sound of the animal's munch was loud and clear.

"I would even offer you a Pocky if your mouth wasn't so big." Kyouko went a hand on the mane when she noticed that Sayaka was looking at her, smiling. "What's it?"

"Nothing," the other declared, "only that we have her."

"Yeah, a consolation prize." Kyouko looked up. "If we want to go back to the village, we have to find a very high place and see where it is."

"Leave it to me!"

She saw her friend of cape to prepare for a jump and a big blue aura forming around her. When the aura concentrated on the spot where was the girl, the swordswoman rocketed, disappearing into the treetops. Kyouko expected she would soon return, but only leaves have fallen for several minutes. "Hmm..."

Suddenly the girl landed, accompanied by some broken branches. "I saw it! We aren't far away."

"Really?" Kyouko frowned.

"We must have been walking in circles." Sayaka removed the dirt on her shoulder.

"Could be..." Kyouko nodded. "And you saw something else?"

"Like what?"

"Just a guess."

"Hmmm..." Sayaka grimaced. "No... just hills and forests. Now we're sure that we're away from anything else."

"Yeah." Kyouko saw the horse nuzzling the bag. "Hey! I'll give you more when we get back."

"Lucky that the witch didn't attack her." Sayaka came closer to the other two.

"Yep, but I guess she can't tell us if she saw her." Kyouko grabbed the bag. "Let's go."

Sayaka pointed. "It's in that direction."

The three went through the forest, again with the swordswoman leading.

While Kyouko attracted the horse with her bag. "Will we tell Gin or not?"

"We must deal with this witch first."

"Hmmm..." The red magical girl was with a suspicious look. "Why are you refraining to tell her?"

Sayaka continued to clear the way. "Refraining?"

"Wasn't it because of Kyuubey? Now we know what he's doing here and you came up with another lame excuse."

"It's just..." Sayaka hesitated to say, "because she's a hero."

"Hero?" Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "Like Mami?"

"No, it's different," the other replied. "The people of the village can't understand what she does, but they recognize her efforts to protect them."

"Do you understand that Kyuubey is using her, huh?" Kyouko asked. "That's why she needs to know, when that happens, will be over for that white dipshit. He'll stop pretending, you'll see."

"I know." Memories haunted Sayaka. "But she does it for years. It'll be a great shock to her. I fear that she'll become a witch in these circumstances and the village be in danger."

"We're here for this," Kyouko assured her friend, "Besides, she's an adult, I think she can stand the jolt."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The room of the house was bathed with a warm light. Sliding doors were open and Sayaka, sitting, could see the outside. The clear sky showed all the splendor of the Milky Way, normally hidden by the city lights.

Far away, it was still possible to see the horse silhouette tied to a tree by a rope.

At her side was her friend, Kyouko, lying on the floor of mats, waiting for the hostess.

A shadow appeared behind the paper panels and soon Gin was opening the door and entering with Kyuubey behind.

The redhead sat and exchanged glances with the priestess, who found a place in front of them and also sat.

All in silence until the woman with long black hair spoke, "Do you want to say something to me? If it's to ask one more day to look for that witch, I shall say again that I don't need help."

"It's not that," Sayaka affirmed, "but it's something no less important."

"Yeah, it's something between magical girls," added Kyouko, looking at Kyuubey.

The creature closed his eyes and turned toward the nearest exit.

"He stays."

But he remained standing where he was.

"This is my home and I decide who leaves." Gin smiled. "What do you have to say?"

 _Kyouko, don't make this harder._ Sayaka slightly lowered her head. "Well... sooner or later we'd tell this to you."

Gin's hands grabbed her red skirt. "Are you not travelers?"

"Hi?" Sayaka frowned. "No! No! Yes, we are! Hahahaaa... But we do it with a purpose."

"Purpose?"

"Yes," Sayaka continued, "we travel to share a message of hope for any magical girl we meet."

"Hope?"

Kyouko smirked. "Like a preaching. Heh."

"Preaching...?"

The confusion of the priestess was already expected, but still Sayaka felt more nervous. "Before that, you need to know the truth about the magical girls."

"One that this guy didn't tell you." With a nod, Kyouko pointed to Kyuubey.

The priestess and the creature looked at each other.

"Nakayama-san, could you show me your soul gem?"

"Sure." Gin answered the request of Sayaka and a bright yellow gem emerged on the palm of her left hand, with a gold inverted triangle on its top.

The girl returned to speak, "Have you thought about what this is? About what it contains?"

Gin raised her eyebrows. "My life?"

"Huh?!" Kyouko was surprised.

"Well, if it breaks, I break too." Gin stared at the core of her gem.

"You know..." The redhead blinked, startled. "T-That means..."

"A magical girl told me that." Gin came with a quizzical look. "Or do you think you're the first ones I have met in my life?"

"Far from it!" Sayaka was worried about the reaction of her friend. "Kyouko?"

But she was breathing more relieved. "Nothing..."

So Sayaka continued, "You almost got it right, it actually contains your soul."

"My soul..." Gin smiled. "If it's what defines me, it makes sense in the end."

"Funny," said Kyouko, "a priestess as you smiling about it."

"I have other things to prioritize, I can't afford the luxury for this detail."

Sayaka stated, "But there are other details. Your body depends on your gem for everything. It's what moves you through its magic."

"Oh really? Interesting..." Gin moved the fingers of her hand holding the gem. "This has to do with the fact that I can decrease the sensitivity of my body?"

"Yes..." Sayaka lowered her gaze. "There is another important detail."

Kyouko spoke in her place, "If you walk too far away from your gem, your body stops, literally."

"Too far?"

"More than one hundred meters," Sayaka added. "It's as if you're dead, but you wake up if the gem is returned."

"Hmmm..." Gin nodded as she absorved each sentence heard, then she looked at Kyuubey. "They are right, you didn't tell me about it."

[ _It would be redundant in the least. You already know how precious is your soul gem and should treasure it well._ ]

"Still, I would like to know." Wrapped in a yellow light, Gin's gem molded back to its form of a ring. Then she smiled again. "But it's I who was not smart enough." With that, she noted that the expression of the girl with short hair was more cheerful. "What? That's it?"

"I was very nervous before," Sayaka said, "but I see that you reacted well. Unfortunately, I have a worse truth to tell you."

"Another truth?"

"It's about the witches," said Kyouko.

"Witches..." Gin nodded. "Uh-huh..."

Sayaka pressed her lips. "I don't know where I start."

Gin examined her ring, sliding her fingers on the runes. "What about the part where the witches are born from magical girls?"

The two girls were stunned.

[ _They thought you did not know._ ] Kyuubey commented.

"Yes, how strange," Gin agreed.

Still gaping, Sayaka tried the first words. "S-So... it's... The witch yesterday. Y-You know..."

Gin closed her eyes and sighed. "A sad legacy that a magical girl left. Didn't you two think I'm experienced? That's something you soon learn."

"B-But..."

"Hehe... HahahaHAHAHAHA..."

Sayaka fell silent with the laughter of her friend.

"...HAHAHAHAAaa... All this time I thought you're an innocent fool, but this..." Kyouko looked furiously at Gin. "How can you act like that knowing your future?"

"My future?! Speaks as if my fate was sealed," Gin replied, "I just need to cleanse my gem that will never happen."

Kyouko gritted her teeth. "Do you have any idea what you're saying? Do you really want to sustain yourself at the expense of other magical girls?"

"I'm always dealing with the same witch, then it's not my case. Moreover, there is another way to avoid such end," said Gin," if I can't cleanse my gem, then I destroy it."

[ _And so no witch could be born._ ]

Sayaka looked at Kyuubey. "What?"

"It's very simple," Gin continued, "and, answering your question, Sakura-san, if a magical girl isn't able to do even this would not be the same to say that she did deserve such fate?"

Kyouko exasperated, "BASTARD!"

To the dismay of Sayaka. "Calm down! Please!"

"I understand your reaction, I've had your age, also believed in some things..." Gin asked, "did you regret your wishes?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kyouko grumbled.

The priestess gave a slight smile. "So it's true."

"You don't know shit!"

Gin ignored Kyouko. "You made a wish for someone, right?"

The two girls widened their eyes.

She continued. "Wanted to save a life? Do something good? Perhaps in the name of love... The question is: Did you consult them beforehand?"

Sayaka turned her face.

"People don't know each other, don't connect, only our inherent arrogance makes us believe in it. This is the great deception that open wounds."

Kyouko's face was tense. "Don't you dare to say that my wish was a selfish act!"

"Don't blame yourselves, you only were immature." Gin shook her head. "I'm not someone cold-blooded as you are believing, our world is. Full of shadows... even the magical one. Accepting this is the only way to continue to live and fight for something good in it."

"No!"

The priestess was amazed at the response of Sayaka and her more confident expression.

"That's no longer true. That is the message we are sharing."

Gin was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Sayaka returned to smile. "I understand the pain you speak and feel. But that has changed thanks to a great friend of mine. She made a wish for all of us."

"A wish... for all magical girls?!" Gin was astonished.

Sayaka confirmed, "Yes! No magical girl will have to leave a sad legacy. Not you, not that witch, need to suffer anymore."

Gin rose suddenly and clenched her fists. Her face was pure rage. "Is this the message of hope? A BLATANT LIE?!"

"Huh?!" That was the first time that Sayaka saw the priestess so disturbed. "Wait! That's not a lie! I-I haven't finished yet."

[ _A wish for all magical girls is utterly impossible. What are you trying to do?_ ]

"Kyuubey..." Sayaka looked at the creature, with a disgusted face.

While Kyouko shouted. "MADOKA KANAME!"

Kyuubey just moved his ears in response.

"Yeah... I already know you'll say that you never heard about her." The redhead stood up and pointed at him. "You manipulated this woman, you fucking liar!"

The priestess stood between Kyouko and Kyuubey. "There is no manipulation, only yours. What he said is true. What are you trying to do? Do you think I'll stop defending this village? That you'll have this territory?"

"Heh. You'll never trust us," Kyouko affirmed. "If we wanted, we would have tried already."

"No, you wouldn't," Gin declared, convinced, "because there was never an opportunity. I was always alert and you know it. That's why you two now have come up with something so ridiculous and desperate."

"WHAT?!" Kyouko's veins popped out. "YOU... YOU..." Before trying anything, she suffered a shove.

"KYOUKO! LEAVE!" Sayaka exclaimed to her friend.

Despite the surprise, Kyouko had not taken her eyes off the priestess.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Sayaka pushed her again.

It was only then that Kyouko noticed and turned to her friend, confused.

"NOOOOW!" Sayaka cried from the bottom of her lungs.

Kyouko did not know if she continued to look at her or the priestess or Kyuubey. In fact, she did not know where to look or what to do. "Tch..." Only one thing was left, she went to the sliding door and pulled so hard that almost broke it.

Sayaka took a deep breath as the other girl disappeared through the house.

"You two will leave tomorrow morning, this is the deadline I give."

The girl turned and saw the priestess looking at the outside.

"You are no longer welcome in Arashimura. I never want to see you again."

Then the girl looked at the creature. "Kyuubey is lying to you."

"Tomorrow morning," repeated the priestess.

Sayaka lowered her head and walked to the exit. In the hallway, closing the door, she saw Kyuubey climbing the woman's clothes and stand on her shoulder.

The creature stared at the girl. His face expressionless, his eyes always seemed to be curious. He cocked his head and his tail brushed the black hair of the priestess.

Such view persisted until the paper panels stay on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Gin's body was tired, but she could not sleep. Under her duvet, she had dreamed many times about how would be her life as a magical girl, what are her clothes, her soul gem, her magic. How was to be strong, jump great distances, resist the worst attacks.

That night was different, Gin could not sleep or dream, there was something more important.

Something that she needed to remember.

Her parents were still there, in the confines of her memories. But it was something so far away that it was difficult to discern the face of them. When she struggled, the gaps were filled, but could she trust? This would not only fruit of her imagination, her anxieties? Her heart could not give the answers anymore.

[ _You need seeds._ ]

Her efforts are interrupted by the voice of Kyuubey in her mind. Standing up, Gin knew he was not one who talks alone.

[ _Even if you do not use your magic, it will fade with time._ ]

Opening the sliding door slowly, Gin began to hear the voice of Izumi.

"I know, but I think I can wait a little longer. Who knows, maybe witches will appear in the neighboring towns soon."

Crawling down the hall, the girl came close to the paper panel walls of the dimly lit room.

[ _It is a very great risk. You soon will not be able to fight a witch, perhaps even against a familiar._ ]

The hallway was dark, Gin felt sure she was not casting a shadow against the panel.

"I know you want me to go further, but I can't go too far from the village, I couldn't return in time. Moreover, I may be entering the territory of other magical girls without knowing. They can follow me here."

Gin's eyes widened with those statements.

[ _There is another solution. If Gin make the contract, she can hunt witches for you until the situation improves._ ]

"I solve my problems, period."

Gin heard that quick and serious answer.

[ _I am giving you a warning. If all those years of living with you is not enough to take it into account, so I can not do anything else._ ]

"Have a good night."

It seemed that Kyuubey was leaving the house, although Gin was never been able to hear his silent steps. She also did not hear Izumi's one, however, she backed away slowly. It was wiser to do.

"Gin-san."

She held her breath. Was she calling her? Or was just...

"I know you're there, I can feel it."

Gin was frightened by the confirmation. Feel it? How had she done it? The mind of the girl ran to find possibilities. Besides the magic was the possibility that it was some kind of a check, a trick.

"Come here, now."

Izumi's tone clearly indicated that was her last chance. Gin clung to her nightgown, cursing herself for what would have to undergo. Finally, she stood up and walked to the sliding door to open it.

The priestess was sitting in the middle of the room, staring at the floor, without any expression.

The girl walked to stand in front of her. "Izumi-sensei..."

Without looking at her, Izumi said, "You heard our conversation."

"If I heard?" Gin pointed to herself. "No... I..."

The priestess raised her voice. "Do not waste my patience by playing dumb."

Gin clenched her fists, she already knew well the woman to have an idea of how much tension was under that skin. She wanted to ask that question, but on a better occasion. She had no choice. "Why do you fear that magical girls follow you?"

Izumi sighed, then looked at the girl. "Most of them have your age."

Gin was somewhat perplexed when the priestess smiled slightly.

"No, I would say they're even younger."

She looked like she wanted to get somewhere, but Gin had no idea. "And... they fight well against witches?"

Izumi looked away. "Some I found, yes..."

"It has to do with what you told me about the territories? You told me you would be just passing through. There would be no problem, right?"

"It's not that, it's not that simple..."

The yellow eyes of the girl noticed a light tremble on the lips of the priestess.

"I found many magical girls in my life and I can say that there is something in common between all of them," Izumi continued, "alone or in groups, novices or veterans... none of them are satisfied with their wishes."

"But..." Gin was confused. "But you didn't regret yours."

"There's more to a magical girl than her wish," the voice of Izumi sounded with more rancor, "I found girls that used their magic to take advantage, stealing and bring pain to people."

"I-It can't be," Gin stammered, appalled, "Why would they do that?"

"Why not?" Izumi looked back at the girl. "'Why not?'... It was exactly what one answered to me when I questioned her."

Gin lowered her head with that revelation. The world she knew about the magical girls was full of hardships, she had learned well, but this was another world, a world of shadows...

"So I killed them."

Shadows that projected even in that home, in that peaceful village.

Izumi grinned aside. "Yes, I killed them all. I felt better and more witches were left to me. Huhuhuhu..." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "An intoxicating mix of a desire for justice with living on. In the end... I'm not different from them, isn't it?"

Gin was like a statue, made of flesh and disillusion.

"I'm a murderer, that's my final lesson about magical girls..."

But there was something else, something that grew and burned inside the girl, who replied without shame. "You always wanted me to give up to be a magical girl. I won't! For more than you try with these lies!"

"I accepted to show you about the magical girls, never said I would allow you to become one," said Izumi in earnest, "I didn't lie, as now."

"No! NO!" Gin threw her arms in anger. "I will not wait any longer. I will not regret my wish as you didn't!"

"I don't regret it." More tense, Izumi lowered her head and spoke softly. "But I hate this life..."

Gin spat out the words. "If you hate, why not put an end to it?!"

Izumi swallowed hard.

"Why don't you do it?! What are you waiting for?! Why... Why..." The girl stopped, gaping.

While the priestess flinched.

Panting, Gin's eyes grew with what was about to say, "Because you needed someone in your place..."

"No..." Izumi put her hands on her head. "No, no..."

"That's why I learned to be a priestess more than a magical girl!" Gin pointed at her. "You planned this from the beginning!"

"NO! I didn't plan!"

Briefly, Gin's anger faded. They were the first tears she had seen down on that face.

"When... Kyuubey spoke to you for the first time, I fought against this feeling of convenience. I fought to not to think that it was good." Izumi wiped her face with the sleeve of her kimono. "I was strong, I was... but you insisted..."

"You... are..." Gin gritted her teeth. "Disgusting!"

In a quick motion, Izumi crawled and held the girl's hand. She stroked it. "How you grew up, you're becoming a strong woman..." Then she brought it to her chest. "Gin-san, you don't need them, you don't need anymore... you don-"

Gin pulled her arm and stepped back, staring at the monster that crawled before her.

The priestess was at first taken aback by her reaction, but soon opened a smile. "Huhuhuhuuu... This... This! Hate me! Don't become like me! Don't become a magical girl!"

When Gin's eyes teared, she turned and ran to the door, leaving the room without closing it.

As she listened those desperate steps through the house, Izumi collapsed to the ground in tears, but still smiling and whispering. "Hate me... please... hate me..."

* * *

 **Rupture**

Sayaka was waiting in the hallway holding a bag until her former bedroom's door opened, revealing Kyouko with other bags. "Got everything?"

"Uh-huh..."

The two walked to the exit, where are their shoes, when Sayaka spoke again. "About I have pushed you yesterday..."

"I got that you didn't want to see me breaking her smug face," replied the redhead with some asperity, "just... let's get outta here. I don't want to stay any more second."

Once they have opened the door to the outside, they saw that the morning sky was cloudy, at least was not raining.

However, another problem arose.

"Heh. I should have known." Kyouko approached the tree where the horse should be. Now only was the rope, the basin with water and what the animal has been eating forming a heap on the ground.

"Oh no..." Sayaka ran toward the shrine. "We can't lose her again!"

"Hey Sayaka! Wait!"

When the blue-haired girl arrived, she stopped because Nariko seemed to be waiting for them. "H-Hi..."

"Good morning..." The voice of the old woman was always kind, even when she had an expression of concern.

"What is it?" Sayaka asked, "did you see if a horse passed by here?"

"I learned that the animal is yours, a mare." Nariko pointed. "She is there."

The girl saw, beyond the gate of the shrine, on the main street of the village, the horse peacefully eating grass that grew on the roadside.

"It's my fault. Just now, I approached her to see if there was water, and she became nervous and escaped from the ropes." Nariko lowered her head. "I feared that she might get hurt when she came down the stairs. My apologies..."

"No need." Kyouko approached them. "She has to learn to behave."

Nariko saw that both were carrying their bags. "Will you leave now?"

"Yeah... we already abused too much the 'hospitality' of our hostess," Kyouko said with an air of sarcasm.

Something Sayaka noticed, feeling the desire to hide her face.

But Nariko not. "Izumi should have warned me in advance. I could have made some rice balls for the trip."

"Huh?" Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "'Izumi'?"

"Izu... mi...?" Nariko murmured in a catatonic expression.

Leaving Sayaka worried. "Hi? Nariko-san?"

Suddenly, the frozen face of the old lady gave way to a smile, which she hid with her hand. "Oh... I meant Gin. Don't mind me, we become slow when we reach a certain age."

"You bet..." Kyouko said, still finding odd.

"Oh! Wait a moment!" Nariko quickly turned and went to the garden. Soon she returned with two tulips, a blue and a red one.

Sayaka smiled. "No need of that."

"Please, I already have a lot of flowers to take care." She handed a flower for each girl. "And if you can take with you some of the beauty of this place, I would be very happy."

"Thanks..." Kyouko opened slightly the zipper of one of the bags, there putting the stem of the tulip carefully. "I'll remember you."

While Sayaka decided to hold the bags with one hand, to hold the flower with the other. "I'll try to keep this beauty as long as possible."

"Thank you."

The girls went down the stone stair and the street to reach the horse.

Then Sayaka decided to look back.

Nariko was at the shrine's gate and waved.

The girl did the same in response.

That was when the priestess appeared next to the other woman, carrying with her a serious countenance.

At that time Sayaka's smile faded.

"Let's go!"

She saw that her friend was already on the animal. Handing her bags and flower to the other, she also mounted.

Without speaking, Kyouko gave them back and made the horse to move toward the exit of the village.

As before, it appeared that the vegetation had now decided to hide the valley again. The houses disappeared and the stone road has returned to being of dirt.

"Take the map, Sayaka," Kyouko demanded.

The girl searched the bags for it. "Where do we go now?"

"You still ask?" replied the redhead, "Kyuubey broke the deal, right? We gonna tell Madoka. I can't wait to see her wiping out his white ass of this planet."

"I don't think she would."

"It's better that she upholds what she says." Kyouko looked back with a smile. "But knowing that is the pinky, it's likely that she'll chicken out."

Sayaka got angry. "Don't talk like that about her!"

"But you know it's true." Kyouko looked back to the road. "The piety of this 'goddess' will still end up being her downfall."

"Kyouko..." Sayaka took a deep breath. "What I mean is that she won't do something like that because of a village."

"Are you being stupid on purpose?" Kyouko asked incredulously, "do you think he's not doing it elsewhere?"

"You think there's a witch like this one everywhere?" Sayaka replied promptly.

Leaving the redhead in silence.

She continued, "You even said there is no explanation for it. Moreover, the behavior of Kyuubey..."

"He's doing what he knows best," Kyouko said, "which is fucking things up."

"Maybe..." Sayaka mused, "but I don't see why he risk a confrontation with Madoka for so little. Nakayama-san doesn't deal with this witch every day, it's a paltry amount compared to the seeds he collected in the past and... I think there's something wrong with him."

"Everything is wrong with him. I don't know how I-Whoa!" Kyouko stopped the horse.

"What?!" Sayaka's eyes widened when she saw what was just ahead.

The stream, which could hardly be said that it was a river, was now a mighty torrent. The muddy rapids carried large tree trunks and passed close to the bridge.

"Does all this water is still from that storm?" Sayaka questioned.

"It may be that is still draining from the dam..." Kyouko put the horse to move again. "I won't wait to see if the water goes up or down. Let's go while we can."

When they were closer it was possible to tell, in fact, that the river did not threaten the bridge for now.

However, Kyouko stopped again. "Sayaka..."

"Hi."

"Just in case, keep an eye out for anything that could jump from this river."

"O-Okay..."

They entered the bridge silent and vigilant. The sound of the horse's hoof stepping on wood was muffled by the sound of fury below.

Kyouko looked at the river, especially to the side that the water came. From time to time, she looked at the end of the bridge, getting closer and closer, but still the crossing did not seem to end.

Without warning, the sound of wood crackling was heard and the world oscillated. "Ah! What is it?!"

"THE BRIDGE! THE BRIDGE!" Shouted her companion.

The horse reared and whinnied, while everything collapsed.

"AAAHHHH!" Kyouko fell and meet with the wooden planks that were already mixing with water. The pain of the impact was accompanied by the taste of mud and darkness. The overwhelming force seemed to toy with her body, denying any sense of direction she needed to seek the light.

It was a mere coincidence that she was cast back to the surface. She coughed and spat out all the water and earth that she could. Using the strength provided by magic, she struggled to not be pulled down again, while claimed. "S-Sayaka! Sayaka!"

Something emerged close to her, but it was not her friend.

The peach color of the horse was now covered in brown. The animal was struggling with its forepaws on the water, its eyes bulging accompanied by desperate neighing.

Kyouko reached out and could almost touch it. "S-Shit..." However, the distance between the two began to grow and the waters returned to become more violent.

Soon, she sank and spun in the turbulent darkness. Her back was dragged over something on the bottom and her leg got trapped. The current continued to pull her, twisting her member. The pain was momentary, thanks to her magic, but it was enough for a scream silenced by the mud.

Adrenaline and magic, plus all her will and instinct, made Kyouko to give a kick with the other leg against what was holding her. It seemed that have worked, because she felt her body being carried away by the river.

What she did not expect is that she had also been rewarded with the light of the morning. Still in danger, she first searched for the horse, but the animal was not there. Then for her friend. "SAYAKA!"

In her search, she noted the riverbank where the trees passed by her quickly. So came to her an idea.

She pointed out the gem of her ring toward a trunk of them, in order to use her spear as a hook. So she could aim better, she used her legs to fight against the current.

A grave mistake.

Something big and heavy hit her back like a truck. Kyouko did not know what it was, can only deduce that was a trunk brought by the current. Again underwater, she struggled to at least stabilize.

Her head hit something hard and she lost her sense of self. The sounds of water were distant, as well as her thoughts. Her soul slowly fading.

Then she felt the force of the river pressing her body against a wall, which began to move.

The half-closed eyes of Kyouko absorbed the daylight, revealing that it was not a wall, but a hand clad in iron. Its owner was a giant with armor and helmet, with a navy blue cape covered in mud.

It was the last thing she saw before drowning in a new kind of darkness.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"AH!" Kyouko raised her torso, listening to the river beside her and seeing the greenery ahead.

"Finally you woke up."

She turned and saw Sayaka standing in her uniform of magical girl. Only then she noticed that, unlike her friend, she was covered in dried mud, including her long hair.

"You spent a long time unconscious, I think even passed a few hours."

"Hours?!" Kyouko put a hand on her head. "Heh... I can turn into a giant monster and still can I be knocked out with a little blow?"

"It was a strong concussion, you should be dead," Sayaka said in a more serious tone, "the fact of being awake and talking to me answer a lot."

"I think so..." Kyouko looked around.

Sayaka knew why. "After I left you in this bank, I looked for her, but... I didn't find anything. She may have been taken by the river too far... or maybe she's stuck somewhere in the bottom."

The redhead punched the ground.

Sayaka was silent.

She stood up and head down, her fists clenched. "We... lose all of our bags."

"Kyouko..." The other girl whispered.

A red aura surrounded her body and dressed with her magical clothing, removing all the dirt that covered her. "We crossed the river, right?"

"Yes."

Kyouko then began to walk. "Let's follow the river to where was the bridge. We have to warn Madoka."

While she passed in front of her, Sayaka was stupefied with such attitude.

The girl climbed on a rock and called angrily, "Are you coming or not?"

Sayaka obeyed in silence.

Such silence that lasted as the two walked along the river and its rapids. The bluenette always behind, wondering what was going on in the head of her companion, but sure that reaction was not the first time.

Kyouko broke it with a question, "Do you have any idea of how far we're from the bridge?"

"The current is very strong... A few kilometers, maybe?"

"Hmmm..."

They continued along the sinuous path of the river. The time passed and no sign of something built by human hands.

Kyouko then stopped. "Okay... Sayaka, can give a check?"

Sayaka blinked, confused, but then came a slight smile. "Ah... Understood."

As before, Kyouko saw a large circular aura form under the feet of the other girl. When the aura concentrated, she took a big jump upwards, above the trees. However, the redhead this time could see another aura form in midair and be used as a platform for her mate.

There were a few minutes walking on that platform until it was undone and Sayaka returned to the ground. "I couldn't find the village."

"Screw the village!" Kyouko exclaimed, "the bridge, the road, did you see?"

Sayaka shook her head.

"N-No way..."

The wide eyes of her friend represented well the situation where they were. "It may be that from this point the vegetation doesn't allow to see them..."

"Bullshit!" Kyouko opened her arms. "You must have seen something!"

Sayaka pointed toward the forest. "There's a hill close to us, I couldn't see what's beyond it."

"After this hill, it should be possible to see the highway..." With this conclusion, Kyouko ran into the vegetation. "Let's go!"

The girl with cape followed, calling out, "Wait!"

But the other did not reduce her speed. "I won't spend the night in this place!"

They ran and jumped, breaking branches and scaring the animals along the way.

Between one jump and another, Kyouko asked, "Should we not be climbing it already?"

"It's close, but not so close," replied Sayaka.

The red magical girl stopped when landed. "What?!"

Thus, the other one almost collided with her. "I told you to wait. It must be at least a few kilometers."

"WAIT?!" Kyouko distilled her anger. "And again with 'a few kilometers'. C'MON!"

Sayaka recoiled, startled.

The redhead stopped and her face was losing the tension as she looked away. "My bad..."

Sayaka had nothing to say about that, but sought to reach out her friend. Maybe there were the message she needed.

"Let's continue..." Kyouko turned and jumped.

The other closed her hand and, with no time for lamentations, returned to follow her.

The girls passed through the vegetation with speed, more than before. However, there was no indication in the landscape that they were beginning to going up.

"Are you sure of what you saw, right?" Kyouko said.

"Yes." However, an idea troubled Sayaka. _Could we be walking in circle again?_ That was enough to distract her and lose the sight of her companion. "H-HEY!" She went faster, but suddenly saw Kyouko standing on the ground.

Before her was a long slope, nothing could be seen beyond because of the trees. "I thought we're going to go up..."

Sayaka came beside her. "Well... that was hidden under the forest."

"No, it's fine," Kyouko spoke. "Are you feeling it?"

When she mentioned this, Sayaka realized that there was a source of magic below.

Kyouko invoked her weapon and started to go down. "We have to take a check."

"Yeah... Be careful to not fall." Sayaka did the same, still surprised with the new situation.

The descent was difficult and they supported themselves on the tree trunks. At one point, they came across rocks where steam left.

"Nakayama-san said about the geothermal activity," Sayaka remarked.

"Yeah..." Kyouko had found among the rocks the point where hot water was coming out, falling into a wooden aqueduct. "And she isn't the only one who takes advantage of it."

Sayaka was surprised by this discovery.

They followed the aqueduct until became too steep to continue. Amidst the foliage, it was possible to see the top of a house.

Kyouko evaluated the height of the fall. "You hadn't seen it, right?"

"No." Sayaka was more confused. "A house deep in the forest?"

"And I'm sure the source of magic is coming from there," Kyouko stood with her spear. "It may be our witch, so get ready."

"Right!"

The two jumped together, through the last trees and landing on a wooden deck.

Sayaka saw that the house had a traditional architecture, with its paper panels. Beside them, a hot spring exuded its steam. "Hmmm... Kyouko..."

The wide eyes of the other girl denounced she knew. "This place..."

When Gin opened the sliding door, she found the two girls. The shock was so great that she put her hands to her chest. "W-WHAT ?! WHAT... What are you doing here?!"

Sayaka stammered, "T-The b-b-bridge fell and... and we-"

[ _The bridge collapsed?_ ] Kyuubey came behind the priestess. [ _I must check._ ]

When Gin saw the creature already leaving, she reached out. "Don't go!" But it was too late to stop him.

"Nakayama-san..." Sayaka approached. "We-"

"STAY AWAY!" Stepping back, Gin raised her left hand, leaving her ring in plain sight.

The blue magical girl came to ask herself the motive of that reaction, but then her eyes dropped to the sword she was carrying.

The same Kyouko did with her spear. "Oh shit..."

Both evaporated their weapons. Sayaka then gestured. "No! We did not come to fight! The bridge actually fell and the river took us... and we get lost in the forest and..."

"The bridge is there!" Gin pointed out. "How did you get here?"

"I dunno." Sayaka scratched her head. "Just..."

"Please..." The priestess winced. "Leave us alone..."

"I... just..."

"Leave! LEAVE!" With her cries, Gin saw the redhead pulling the arm of her friend and the two leave running towards the sanctuary.

Astonished and catching her breath, the woman walked back aimlessly and ended up stumbling. "Ah, ah, ah..." Tumbling on the floor, soon came tears and sobs. With her heart that looked like it would come out through her mouth, she brought her hands to her face without covering her eyes wide in terror. "She... was... right..."

She pulled her hands and saw the yellow gem in her ring shine. Taking a deep breath, she told herself. "I am... experienced. I can do. The village depends on me."

The house vibrated with the rumble.

Surprising Gin. "Now?! No... not now... not now!"

She left the house and saw the sky darkening. She hurried to get to the shrine, where there was no one.

"Gin! Gin!" Nariko climbed the stone stairs. "Another storm. I have warned the people."

The priestess composed herself before answering. "Good."

Panting and with her hand on her chest, Nariko commented, "This is not very common."

"Yes, the other was only two days ago..." said Gin, looking around, seeking if there might be someone hiding. "Did... you..."

"Yes?"

"No... it's nothing." She saw a white creature approaching from her home.

"Are you okay?" Nariko asked, worried.

"Yes... yes..." Gin walked away. "Go take shelter. I will prepare myself to go to the village. "

Nariko nodded. "I... will help the others."

The woman walked down the pavement through the trees until she crossed with the creature. "Already back?"

[ _Yes. I saw, the bridge did fall._ ]

She continued toward her home. "So it's true..."

[ _However, the wooden beams that supported it were not broken but cut._ ] Kyuubey accompanied her until the two stay in front of it.

"Cut?!" Again the heart of Gin raced. "Do you think they're responsible for it? Why would they do that?"

[ _I assume it is to isolate us. The people of this village would have difficulty to cross the river, but magical girls could easily jump over it._ ]

"Magical Girls?" Gin's terror only increased. "There may be more of them?!"

[ _Certainly._ ] Kyuubey tilted his head. [ _Remember that they mentioned a girl named Madoka Kaname. She must be their leader. These two girls should be scouting to know your strength and hostility._ ]

Gin nervously rubbed her ring. "And... And kill me if there was a chance..."

Looking around, the creature asked. [ _What did you do with them?_ ]

"I..." The woman lowered her head. "I sent them away. I-I think they may still be in the village."

[ _Sent them away?_ ] Kyuubey shook his ears. [ _Killing them on spot would be completely acceptable, but that does not make any sense._ ]

"I didn't have the courage..." Her voice was tearful. "I still had doubts..."

[ _But you are trained._ ]

"Not for this! Not for this... uuuu..." And tears began to fall.

Kyuubey just watched the ground to absorb them.

"I offered my house, food, rest... even I could offer seeds." Gin rubbed her face contorted with grief. "Didn't they appreciate any of this?"

[ _Compared with the potential of seeds they can get, that is nothing. If they are a large group, I can even say that taking this village would be vital._ ]

Gin clenched her fists, feeling her ring pressing the skin. "I... can't allow this."

A gust of wind shook the vegetation and the sky flashed with a thunder.

"Her wish can not be in vain." With her body still shaking, said Gin, determined, "I need to go."

[ _No._ ] The creature began to run toward the village. [ _It is too dangerous._ ]

"Kyuubey...?"

[ _They must have armed an ambush. Stay here, help those in need in the shrine, I will try to find them._ ]

"Kyuubey!" Gin called.

The creature stopped, but did not turn.

"Are you... worried about me?"

Kyuubey wagged his tail before he raised his head slightly. [ _Definitely._ ]

She was speechless.

 _[You are the most efficient witch hunter with whom I worked. I can not afford to lose you._ ]

But then sighed. "Oh... I see..."

[ _What is it?_ ]

The woman clasped her hands and looked away. "Is nothing."

[ _Well, then..._ ] He returned to run, disappearing into the foliage.

Gin clenched her hands and took them to her chest, speaking to herself, "Just... be careful."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Behind a house, Kyouko watched the last people going up the stairs to the shrine. "Luckily no one saw us. It looks like we'll have another storm, but it's too dark. Is it already evening? Could has passed so much time?"

Close to her, Sayaka was desolate. "Nakayama-san... I just wanted to do what is right..."

Kyouko turned. "I know that. The problem is that others don't. I think something like that happened to Homura, huh?"

Sayaka shook her head, wondering, "How did this happen?"

The redhead pulled her ponytail. "I think the priestess already answered this for us."

"How so?"

She crossed her arms. "Are you sure we crossed the river, right?"

"Yes! I'm certain of that," affirmed Sayaka.

"Yeah..." Kyouko nodded. "We didn't come back up here by accident. I've already gone through it... This also explains why the witch didn't seem to have a barrier."

"Have you already been through this?" Sayaka frowned. "I don't understand..."

"Listen well," Kyouko said with emphasis, "the forest **is** the barrier."

Sayaka gaped and looked around, at all the vegetation surrounding the village.

"This place is like an island, which this witch wants to sink." Kyouko took another glance at the shrine. "But thanks to our 'zealot', this hasn't happened yet."

"No! This makes no sense!" Sayaka raised her voice, "the people wouldn't be able to see the forest."

"And who said there wasn't a forest here before?" said Kyouko, "tell me, if the barrier blends with the vegetation and you asked for anyone in the village about what they're seeing, what would they respond?"

Sayaka put a hand on her nape, thoughtfully.

"The river is also part of the barrier. that bridge too, maybe... I guess that's what happens to those who try to get out of here," Kyouko continued, "is that also happened to the others?"

"Others?" Sayaka's eyes widened. "Nakayama-san said they returned to visit."

"Yeah, but it may have been before the witch surrounded this place."

"No..." Sayaka clenched her fists. "Someone would notice."

"For the people here, it was like they just left to never return." Kyouko felt the first raindrops falling on her bare shoulders. The wind, the light flashes and rumble becoming stronger. "A perfect trap."

"Do you think Nakayama-san know something?" Sayaka inquired.

"She? I doubt it." Kyouko narrowed her gaze. "But I'm sure who knows."

[ _You must be referring to me._ ]

The red magic girl turned, seeing that Kyuubey was behind her.

[ _I expected that the bridge would not be enough for you, but still was very useful._ ]

Kyouko bared her teeth. "Heh. Finally showing your true colors. You know we wouldn't be able to contact Madoka."

[ _Do you not come into contact with your leader?_ ] Kyuubey blinked. [ _So it was a complete success._ ]

"Leader?" Sayaka grimaced.

"Success? Only if it's about digging your own grave." Kyouko summoned her spear and pointed it toward the creature. "Where's the witch?"

[ _Why would I tell you?_ ]

Sayaka approached her partner, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You know this is useless."

[ _Both will die, that is what happens to those who threaten this place and its residents._ ]

The two girls were perplexed. "Huh?!"

[ _But Gin has some consideration for you. It is strange, but it is true._ ] Kyuubey continued. [ _How many girls are in your group? What are their powers? If you cooperate, perhaps an agreement is possible._ ]

Kyouko's face winced, gritting her teeth. "Stop to pretend! You don't give a shit about these people!"

[ _Pretend..._ ] With the hind paw, Kyuubey scratched his head. [ _This word would apply best to you._ ]

Sayaka remained confused. "What did you say?"

[ _Considering the days that followed, I did not see you two using seeds. Even you refused the offer of Gin. Still, your gems show no evidence of corruption.] The image of the girls reflected on the static eyes of the creature. [So I ask: are you really magical girls?_ ]

Sayaka was unable to reply, putting her hand over her soul gem on the belly. It was clear now that Kyuubey had no idea about Madoka's wish.

[ _Maybe I can not get the answer from you. If only that thing you call a horse were here, I could exam-_ ] The head and body of Kyuubey shattered when the blade of the spear went through him.

"Oh... no..." Sayaka slapped her forehead.

"Wow! How I feel better!" Kyouko smiled slightly. "If I knew it would be like that, I would have done more times when I had the opportunity."

The rain finally came with full force, drenching the ground, the girls, and the bowels of the dead creature.

"Now that Nakayama-san won't trust us," said Sayaka.

"Relax." Kyouko turned to her. "We can use this to our advantage."

"How?"

"Simple. Let's wait another of him to appear and kill him too." Kyouko let the rain wash her blade.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Sayaka looked at what was left of Kyuubey. "And I still don't know how this will help."

"If we kill several of them and show to that priestess, she'll have an idea with who she... is... dealing..." Kyouko noticed Sayaka eyes widen and pointing to something behind her. As she turned, she saw something that made her stop breathing.

The flesh of Kyuubey moved and agglutinated, returning to its original form. His furry skin gradually closed.

"What... the hell..."

The creature suffered erratic spasms, like a defective machine, until he stabilized. His eyes, minimun it was, had again received the spark of life. [ _How rude of you, Kyouko Sakura._ ]

Suddenly, they heard sounds on the roof of the house. Were steps. Soon came a silhouette with vivid yellow eyes.

Taking advantage of the distraction of the girls, Kyuubey climbed the wall of the house. [ _Gin! Gin! I was right! They want to kill me! Help!_ ]

"Bastard..." Kyouko barely had time to curse him before the woman with black hood and cape land in front of her.

Sayaka was still looking at the creature, now a shadow with glowing red eyes on the roof, still trying to understand what had happened. "N-Nakayama-san! D-Don't believe what he says! He's putting you against us!"

The eyes of Kyouko and Gin met. Even if the face of the other was partly covered, the redhead, with all her experience, knew what that expression meant. "Sayaka..."

"What?"

She held her spear more firmly. "The time to talk is over."


	6. Chapter 6

It was still dark, but flashes of light crossed the room's paper panels, followed by the sound of thunder.

Nevertheless, the determination of Gin was not shaken. She gathered her few personal belongings on a cloth, which she intended to form a pouch. That would be her last night in Arashimura.

She would also carry memories. The place, the people, were her home and family respectively. It was not far from considering that Nariko had been a grandmother while...

 _Izumi._

Gin stopped what she was doing and sighed. There was a reason to have lived all these years in the village, a goal. Time does not erase it, neither the words of her master. There was a world out there that she would not forget, a future.

She closed her eyes, seeking that the dark veil was filled by the dream.

"I'll bring to life the people I loved, no, that I love."

A new thunder, stronger than the previous ones, made the house vibrate. The noise gradually subsided, revealing that there was another sound.

A desperate and far cry.

Gin opened her eyes in surprise. The screaming continued and she was sure it came from the sanctuary. She got up and walked quickly through the halls. Her heart was already heavy with grief, even more when she realized she was alone in the house.

A scream, louder and inhuman, and then only the sound of the leaves swaying with the wind.

Not caring to being in a nightgown, Gin left the house. Even with her eyes already used to the darkness, it was hard to see far, except when the storm, capricious, illuminated everything with its bolts.

Fighting against the wind, she ran to the shrine. Upon arriving in the garden, she came across something unusual.

In front of the building was Izumi, fallen. Above her was floating her soul gem, completely black and giving off sparks.

Then it exploded.

The shock wave pushed Gin back, nearly knocking her. Even though she was shielding her eyes, she managed to notice that the world around her was changing.

The wind stopped and the sound of thunder was replaced by the water flow. The girl found herself surrounded by paper panels. She almost thought she was back in the house, but the floor made of wooden planks indicated clearly she was not.

As well as the ceiling, or the lack of it. In its place was a sky taken by a tangle of wooden aqueducts from which came the sound of water.

Gin then realized that corridor was bright, although there is no apparent source of light except what came through the panels.

Suddenly, shadows projected on the panels. Were several bouncy beings, it was possible to hear and feel the wood vibrate with their march.

At first, Gin had not been able to discern their shape, but it soon became clear.

They were human legs, disembodied legs.

Gin ran down the corridor, now aware of where she was. She came to a fork and quickly decided which way to go. However, she soon found another fork. This time she hesitated, but only for a moment, as more shadows appeared. She decided and continued her escape, but another fork was in her way.

Before she had time to consider whether it would be better to return. Gin felt a thud on the wooden planks she walked on, making her to fall.

Lifting her head, she saw that between the boards was pouring mud in a pulsating pattern. The paper panels, then, were stained by numerous mud balls which were thrown from the other side.

Gin crawled across the floor, away from the mud that was occupying the hall, until it rose and began to gain shape...

It was like a tornado, was the best Gin could presume. The surface of the abomination sprouted arms and legs, with no apparent pattern or use. It continued to gain height until the mud was divided into smaller pieces and entered the aqueducts.

Gin witnessed in astonishment the mud giant gradually disappearing, being drained by the aqueducts. With this, the world where she was also began to change.

When she got up, it was dark and the wind was blowing again, swaying her long hair as well as the garden plants around the shrine.

Izumi was still there, lying.

Without thinking much about what had just elapsed, Gin ran to the priestess. The woman was with open eyes and mouth in a terrible face of terror, but not giving any movement at all.

Even when the cold rain began to fall.

The girl knelt and ran her hand on the woman's face. "I-Izumi..." The skin was cold and stiff. "Izumi... -sensei..." Without receiving any response, she shook the body. "Izumi-sensei!"

[ _Do not waste your energies, she is dead._ ]

Gin turned and saw the creature. "Kyuubey?! What happened? I saw her soul gem explode and... and then there was a witch..."

The rainwater was soaking his fur. [ _Happened_ e _xactly what you witnessed._ ]

"What...?" Gin hugged herself, partly because of the cold. "That... that witch came... from her gem?"

[ _Correct._ ] Kyuubey affirmed. [ _A witch can be born from a soul gem that was not properly purified._ ]

The girl looked again at the terrible face of Izumi. The images of the witch returned to permeate her mind and anguish grew within. "Why didn't you tell her?!"

[ _But I warned._ ] Kyuubey gazed on the body. [ _Izumi neglected her role as a magical girl, this entails in consequences._ ]

"You mean..." Gin stood up. "... witches originate from magical girls who have failed?"

[ _I would say that, a part, yes._ ]

She touched her face. She was pretty sure she was crying, but the rain took away her tears.

[ _I can feel the witch._ ] Kyuubey said. [ _She seems to be heading towards the dam._ ]

"The dam?!" Gin's eyes widened.

[ _I believe this witch has interest in large bodies of water._ ] Kyuubey turned and started to walk away. [ _Perhaps that is why she ignored you. This place is on a higher ground, if you hide until all this is over, you will probably survive._ ]

Gin frowned. "W-Where are you going?"

[ _The magical girl who was here is dead. I see no reason to stay._ ]

"B-But... And the people?"

Kyuubey continued his walk. [ _It would be pointless to risk your life, considering the rain and their age. I believe you would not save any of them in tim-_ ]

"No!" Gin exclaimed. "I meant... We must stop this witch!"

Kyuubey stopped and turned. [ _Only a magical girl has such power._ ]

Gin fell silent, lowering her head.

[ _I waited._ ] Kyuubey shook from head to the tip of tail, removing the excess water. [ _I thought it would be a year, maybe two, but I kept waiting. However, now you are too old, your potential has greatly diminished, maybe soon you will no longer be able to communicate with me. I suspected that Izumi never wanted you to become a magical girl._ ] The creature then made a move as if he would leave again. [ _Now that you witnessed the end of her, I think she managed to make it a fact. Farewell, Gin Nakayama._ ]

"Wait!" She held out her hand. "I... I still want to become a magical girl! I prepared for this moment!"

Kyuubey raised his ears. [ _Well... maybe we can use this determination. What would be your wish?_ ]

Gin came closer to the creature. "If I wanted my parents back, could I... include Izumi too?"

[ _If you can bring your parents back, I do not see why not be able to include another person._ ]

"So..." Gin looked at the fallen priestess.

... _I hate this life_...

She slid her thumb on the middle finger of her left hand. She raised her head and closed her eyes to the rain falling on her face.

[ _It will not be long before the witch reach the dam. If you want to make this contract, do quickly._ ]

 _She had once been a good person._ Gin saw the roofs of the village beyond the gate of the shrine. _That will be my fate?_ Everything seemed colder. She bent her body forward and gritted her teeth. "No... it won't..."

[ _Gin!_ ]

The girl turned to look at the creature.

Kyuubey noted that it was a different gaze. [ _Now I can see you are ready for your wish._ ]

"Yes..." Gin felt a force inside her, inside her chest.

Kyuubey lifted her head slightly, looked like he could feel too.

 _Father, mother... I'm sorry..._

This time, Gin could feel her tears coming down. Took a deep breath and concentrated on the rain, the wind... on the raging storm.

"Kyuubey, I wish..."

A lightning cut the sky.

"... that magical girls and witches had never existed!"

The large ears of Kyuubey began to rise. [ _This wish... You have any idea what you're doing? You will erase your very existence._ ]

The force seemed it wanted to leave, bringing great pain in her chest. Still, Gin smiled. "Gin Nakayama... doesn't exist. She died... years ago in a car accident with her family." Her chest was about to burst. She arched back. The stormy sky seemed so close to the point of being touched. "But that little girl has learned well. She learned that if there are magical girls like Izumi-sensei, so she needs to put an end to it!"

The ears of Kyuubey shook violently with power. [ _This is... impossible._ ]

"THIS IS MY WISH! AAAAHHHHH!" The pain took over her entire body, Gin briefly saw a yellow light and... the pain was gone.

Everything was dark. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling her body trembling. She was lying on the wet ground, with no memory of having fallen. Her anxiety grew and she raised her left hand to see.

There was nothing there.

She then searched her body for a gem, but found nothing. "Where?"

The creature was closer, nodding. [ _It was obvious. This is impossible._ ]

"Kyuubey?!" Gin's eyes widened. "You didn't grant my wish?!"

[ _I do not grant, just bring to light the wish within you._ ] He circulated around the fallen girl. [ _You have no awareness of the absurd you wanted to commit._ ]

"Absurd?" Gin asked, confused.

[ _You dared to challenge the wishes of all other magical girls, beyond distance and time. Trample on them._ ] Kyuubey then stopped, his gaze penetrating deep into her soul. [ _Only a divine being would have the right for such malevolent act._ ]

With these words, Gin looked down and tensed her face.

Kyuubey looked toward the village. [ _The witch is too far for me to feel her. She should already be in the dam._ ]

"No!" Gin despaired.

[ _You can still make a wish, but you have no more time to lose._ ]

She rose quickly and ended up seeing again the body of Izumi.

 _Your wish can not be in vain._

Kyuubey already positioned in front of her. [ _And then? What is going to be?_ ]

 _I promise you that I will be a good magical girl, the best. I will make you wrong about what you said._ Gin joined hands to her chest that returned to burn _._ "PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! Make this wish real!"

Lightnings crossed each other and the thunder made the ground quake in response.

"I want to be a magical girl who will never be defeated!"

* * *

 **Guardian**

The storm showed no signs that would weaken. The water flowed vigorously on the black surface of the hood and cloak of Gin. Several fillets of the liquid fell from the tip of the hood, but that did not hide her intense stare.

Water also ran down the baton of Kyouko's spear, soaking her fingers. Without taking her eyes off the woman in front of her, she slightly turned her head to her mate. "Bring your blades."

"No! I won't do it!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Damn!" Kyouko said in anger, "it's not time to be an idiot!"

"Sayaka Miki..."

The two girls paid attention to what Gin was about to say.

"Do you think with this act I would lower my guard? I'm aware of your plans," she continued with her voice muffled by the cloth over her mouth, "I will make you two as examples for the others who come."

Kyouko furrowed her brows, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I was naive to feed this hope... but nothing changes," Gin narrowed her yellow eyes, "because I'm not like one of you." She then jumped high, disappearing under the heavy rain.

"NAKAYAMA-SAN!" Sayaka reached for the sky and did not realize that her companion ran toward her. "HUH?!"

Kyouko grabbed her, putting on her shoulder and took a long jump.

Sayaka saw that they were passing over a rice field. "What are you doing? Let me go! Let me-" A flash of light blinded her momentarily, followed by a terrible crack. "Ah!" A lightning had struck where they were previously. Soon others fell by the path through which they passed.

Kyouko looked back. "Dammit!" She leaped again as soon as she landed.

However, the girl on her shoulders was sure that this would not be enough. "Ah! They're falling closer!"

The redhead landed in front of a house. Without thinking twice, she used her spear to enter, bursting the door. The two ended up falling and rolling down the hall, ending in a dark room with a table in the center.

When Sayaka stood up, she saw her companion already using the table to create a barricade, while pointing the spear toward the entrance.

Flashes and bangs followed by a few moments, until they could again hear only the rain.

"She shouldn't see us well in this storm, we just need to camouflage our magic," said Kyouko as she stared at the ceiling, "if she only uses lightnings, we should be safe here."

But Sayaka had other plans. "We need to convince Nakayama-san that she was deceived!"

"It's over, you know?" replied Kyouko, "OVER!"

Sayaka held the spear of the other girl. "We're not here to fight magical girls!"

"Uh-huh..." Kyouko pulled the spear to her. "Tell this to her while she fry you."

"I know that." Sayaka nodded. "But I think there's a way to stop her without hurting."

"So tell me."

"Remember the night she fought the witches?" Asked Sayaka, "of how she called the lightnings?"

Kyouko lowered her gaze and voice. "She made gestures with her arms."

"This!" Sayaka smiled. "If we arrest her with your chains, we can resolve this situation."

The red magical girl split the baton of her spear, examining the chain that connected the two parts. "Hmmm... And how you intend to do this? She won't stand still waiting."

"Well... I'm faster than you and we know that she needs to aim her attacks. If she appears, I can distract her while you act."

Kyouko scratched her head. "It sounds like a plan, but..."

"But what?" Sayaka frowned.

"I'd feel more secure if you're armed," said the redhead, looking at her.

Sayaka rolled her eyes and sighed, conjuring a sword. "Are you satisfied n-"

A large explosion and part of the ceiling came down.

When Sayaka realized, she was already lying on the floor and felt the rain on her back. Kyouko was in front of her, pulling her arm, opening and closing her mouth in a desperate expression.

"... g... p... ka!..."

She could not understand what the other was saying, there was a continuous ringing in her ears that gradually dissipated.

"...e on! Get out of the rain!"

Dizzy, she got up only to fall on Kyouko's chest. She looked back to get a sense of what had happened.

There was now a big hole in the roof where was coming the rain. The hole extended in the form of a crack in the wall where the furniture next to it was on fire.

"That was a bolt?!" Kyouko was stunned. "She's going all-in on us!"

Sayaka walked away from her companion, while she established her feet.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She took the sword from the ground.

Kyouko then took away the table from the way. "We have to keep moving. Let's go!"

The two left the house. With all the rain, it was difficult to know where in the village they were.

But before they could decide where to go, a shadow fell from the sky, landing on the other side of the street.

"She didn't wait, huh?" Kyouko pointed the spear.

The silhouette revealed her arms covered in rubber under her cloak. Her hands were together and, when they separated, from the opening created in the cloak, a yellow glow appeared in its dark interior, at waist level.

"Could this be..." Another light, now blue, bathed the face of Kyouko.

An aura had formed under Sayaka. "Follow the plan." So the girl sped off.

The sudden approach of the swordswoman surprised Gin, who hid her arms, closing in her cloak again.

However, Sayaka changed route, passing just close to her.

The yellow woman's eyes met the blue ones of the girl. Gin noted at this point that the girl had looked at where was her companion.

A metal piece with a chain passed between the two.

Sayaka stopped and watched it circle the other.

Gin saw that the chains had surrounded her, then she looked at the red magical girl.

"It's time to calm you down." Kyouko pulled the chain connected to the base of her spear.

The chains closed on Gin, who did not make any movement at all. They fell to the ground, around her feet.

Kyouko froze, still trying to process what had just happened.

As Sayaka, seeing that Gin did not seem surprised for that.

The woman again showed her arms, pointing one to the bluenette and one to the sky.

"Sayaka!"

Kyouko's callig warned her of the imminent danger. She jumped aimlessly, just away from where she was.

At the same time her friend landed, a lightning blinded the redhead and the thunder made her body to flinch. Her legs tingled as she tried to catch the sight of the other.

Under heavy rain, Sayaka was lying face down, motionless.

Kyouko gaped.

Gin also saw that scene. Without a word, she turned to the magical girl who was still standing.

The girl's expression of terror shifted to anger. Holding the baton with both hands, she pointed her weapon toward her opponent. "Damn you!"

The baton extended and the tip of the spear went towards Gin, who did not move. The blade pierced her and also hit the wall that was behind. Stones flew, landing on the rice paddies.

Even with the powerful attack, Gin was still standing there.

"What..." Kyouko's eyes widened.

The place where the baton was crossing Gin's body was blurred, emanating a black mist. The woman stepped to the side without any difficulty, as if the baton simply was not there. With nothing else crossing that point, the blur was fading, turning again to the smooth fabric of the cloak.

The moment of Kyouko's stupefaction was short. She regained her focus and brandished her long spear.

The baton reentered into the ethereal body of Gin. Her gaze had some surprise.

For the veteran girl, this had a meaning. "So is that. Or you attack, or you defend. You can't do both."

Gin narrowed her eyes and gave a great jump, disappearing again in the rain.

"Shit..." Kyouko pulled her spear for it to return to the original form and without waiting jumped, knowing what was coming.

Landing on roofs, walls, fields... The magical girl was chased through the village by a rain of bolts, with no idea of how she could deal with her opponent. In contrast, there was something very clear in her mind.

 _I need to keep her away of Sayaka. If she's still..._

The redhead shook her head in denial, recomposing. "At least this bitch has bad aim!"

Landing on a street, she felt familiar about the place. It was not for less because she saw the shed nearby.

Gin appeared, also landing on the street.

Kyouko raised her voice in anger. "Tired of destroying the village? Moron!"

"Compared to what you can do..." Gin opened her cloak.

"Not so fast!"

Walls of red intertwined chains surrounded the woman, forming a cage.

"You'll pay for what you did with Sayaka!" Kyouko raised her spear, pointing down.

Gin quickly lowered her head, hiding it under her hood, and ran toward the chains.

The girl pierced the ground and at the same time emerged spears from the cage floor, impaling all that was inside.

It was not the case of Gin as she crossed the cage chains like a spectrum.

For the disbelief of Kyouko. "This is ridiculous!"

Gin revealed her arms, pointing one to sky and the other to the redhead.

"Fuck!" Kyouko struck the ground with the base of her spear and two great walls of chains formed in front of her.

Seconds later, Gin witnessed the flashes of light from the lightning bolts, which have dispersed when they hit the walls, towards the ground. Her biggest surprise was that momentary blindness would be enough for the girl to disappear of her sight.

Both the walls, as well as the cage and spears, evaporated. The woman of cloak and hood could feel a source of magic before it disappears. It came from the shed.

In front of the building, one of the windows was broken.

"She hid again, but this place is much bigger. Will I have to put it all down?" Gin wondered to herself, when she noticed a movement on the street.

What came was far from natural. A bouncy mud leg stopped near the woman. The thing turned around, showing the point where that member would connect with a body, now only a hollow and dark space.

Gin only had time to widen her eyes.

The leg swelled up and the hole fired a water bubble.

Which struck Gin. "Agh!" With the force of the impact, she flew away and only stopped when she hit against a wall of a house. She fell to the ground, with her cloak completely blurred for a while.

Feeling the taste of blood, she got up more alert, looking for anything lurking in the rainy darkness.

Graced with the light of a bolt, she saw a creeping mud arm. Just as the leg, the member has pointed its hole toward her.

Gin gave a long side jump, escaping from a powerful jet of water that was able to cut the wall. She fell on one street corner of the village, as witnessed part of the house collapsing.

Already standing, she revealed her hands with rubber gloves and joined them, waiting for whatever might come.

Mudflows came from all directions at great speed.

Gin jumped skyward, looking at the sea of mud that formed below.

But the sea became a hill and then a tower. Rising and rising, it opened its huge mouth to its prey. There were no teeth, it was something far more terrifying. A multitude of hands and legs were in its mud walls, desperately trying to reach anything. At the bottom of that abominable pit was a pulsating mud pool where anything that fell there was bound to be lost forever.

When Gin felt the gravity clamoring for her, the woman threw a hand toward the sky and the other direct to the monstrosity and a strong yellow light showed where the cloak allowed.

The dark clouds shone, from the horizon to the point where she was. Then lightnings fell, entering the infernal tunnel, reaching the core of the creature.

The titan of mud agonized, but did not succumb and Gin began to fall. She was aware that her time was running out.

Her light radiated with even more force.

The frequency of lightnings increased, so that became a continuous current. They joined, becoming an obelisk of light and annihilation.

Gin was already inside the mouth when the monster exploded, spreading its mud guts along the village.

She landed safely on the muddy ground and her filthy garments gradually were washed by the rain. While breathing deeply to regain her composure, she opened her cloak.

On her skin-tight black suit, just below her breasts, was a gem in the form of an inverted triangle. The yellow tones of the object had lost its glow, a dark stain covered its top.

As if by instinct, Gin located the grief seed standing amid mud. It was not one but several grouped together. She walked toward them.

"Nakayama-san!"

But she stopped on the way when she heard a girl.

Sayaka was at some distance from the woman, calling, "Stop, please! Don't you see that the village is in danger if we continue like this? None of us want that!"

Gin did not move, she kept looking at the seeds, all with the same appearance, all with ring motif.

Without receiving a response, Sayaka continued, "I... I understand!"

Gin clenched both her eyes as her rubber fists.

"All these years alone, still having to fight this witch." The blue magical girl touched her chest and bowed her head. "It's natural that you consider Kyuubey your friend, the only one whom you could share about this life. There's a person that I respect that als-"

"KYUUBEY IS NOT MY FRIEND!"

She lifted her head with the cry of the woman.

"I know that!" Gin joined hands and raised them toward the clouds, before separating them. "At least, he isn't my enemy..."

Sayaka shielded her eyes from the lightning that fell on the other. When she returned to see, Gin was gone. "What is that?"

The answer came in the form of another bolt that fell in front of her. The strong discharge that passed through her body did not allow her to scream and she would never hear if she could, because of the terrible blast that burst her eardrums.

Sayaka fell in convulsion on the mud, then a black circle formed around her. It rose slowly, through her body. When finished, the seizures stopped and she remained motionless in the rain.

Suddenly, like a second shock, she threw open her eyes and mouth, inflating her chest. The vision and hearing of Sayaka returned, just like the feeling of each of her muscles. The relief, however, was short because she realized that Gin was close.

"So that's how you survived," said the shadow looking at the blue gem, "I see that there's no other way..."

Maybe it was desperation, maybe it was disgust. Sayaka took a handful of mud and threw against those yellow eyes.

"Ah!" Gin recoiled as she wiped her face.

Despite being quick, she saw that the girl was already running away.

The storm continued.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The rain seemed heavier with sound that was heard inside the dark room. Kyouko, hidden behind boxes and with the spear in hand, observed the water running down on the glass windows.

"These last thunders seemed to come from farther away," she said to herself in a low voice, "could be Sayaka?"

With that hope in mind, but with great caution, the magical girl slowly came out of her hiding place. She put her hand up to the gem on her chest, which began to emit a red glow. "Ok... Let's see if there's a way out of here without drawing too much attention."

The light bathed the room, revealing piles of school desks against the walls, also the door that she had used to enter.

 _This place should have a back door._ Although she was thoughtful, something caught Kyouko's attention when she put her hand on the doorknob. "Huh? What's this?"

She removed one of the thin needles that were stuck on her arm, which shone with the red light. On its head was a long silver thread also very thin and it was cut.

The girl narrowed her gaze. "Hmmm... So that's your trick..." After removing the other needles, she entered in the main hall.

The place was not very big, but there was on the way boxes, bags and debris that were obstacles at this time. Kyouko reached a larger space, which may have been a canteen, where there was a door. "It must be here."

Masterfully, she used her spear as a crowbar and broke it quietly. After that, she just opened the door slight to see what was beyond and felt the wind blowing on her face.

How she expected, there was nothing but the furious sky and the dark wall that the forest trees formed just ahead. Feeling again the cold raindrops, Kyouko walked closely to the shed wall, toward one of its corners, to observe the village.

Suddenly, apart from the rustle of leaves, she heard the constant sound of branches breaking. The girl pointed her spear to the forest, aware of the horrors that were there.

But it was not the case.

Kyouko let her jaw drop, as well as her spear.

With its soaked fur, the horse emerged from the shadows, holding in its mouth the handles of all bags. The animal left them on the ground and shook its body.

The redhead could not help but make a smirk. "Girl... You're scaring me now."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka ran through the village, changing street whenever possible and avoiding places with lampposts. All this using the least possible magic, hoping to outwit her.

However, a dark figure that occasionally appeared on the roofs of houses proved that she could not do it against someone who lived in this place for years.

After entering into another street, Sayaka realized it had no exit, with a stone wall delimiting a plantation in the end. However, she did not stop seeing there the opportunity to try something else.

Small blue circular platforms appeared, forming a ladder.

The magical girl climbed it to pass the wall and new platforms appeared to form a path. Running in the midair, she hastened her pace, billowing her cape. While crossing the plantation, she looked back to find her pursuer.

A flash and crack made her heart leap, immediately drawing her attention to what was ahead.

On the roof of a house, between the plantation and the main street with its lampposts, was Gin. Her cloak and hood looked like a black smoke that gave off sparks, as if the woman herself was a thundercloud. The smoke soon solidified, returning to its waterproof appearance.

Sayaka pulled her cloak, momentarily hiding under it. When she released it, she was already with two swords in hands, launching one soon after.

The blade went toward Gin's legs, but simply passed through her as if she were just air.

Nevertheless, Sayaka gained enough time to pass beside her.

Gin turned, opening her cloak.

The swordswoman also turned, giving a last impulse to be able to land on the house that was across the street. In the meantime, she threw her other sword, but this one she made to spin.

The woman closed in her cloak, waiting for the blade that was coming in an arc. She saw the sword passing horizontally across her chest, without hurting her, and flying away.

Sayaka then gestured.

Gin already opened her cloak when she noticed that the flying blade made an abrupt turn and was returning. She managed to protect herself in time, seeing the sword again crossing her.

The sword made a new turn.

The girl saw the woman staring at her intensely, as the blade attacked relentlessly.

So, when once again the sword came toward her, Gin stepped back. When it passed in front of her, she quickly opened her cloak and gave a backhand on the handle of the weapon, strong enough to make it lose direction and hitting the ground.

Taking advantage of that moment of distraction, Sayaka came down from the roof to the area behind the house. She glued her back against the wall and sighed.

"The cloak... Definitely the cloak, I could feel her using magic."

She summoned another sword.

"So my chances are her eyes..." The blue haired girl shook her head. "No! What are you thinking Sayaka?"

Someone had landed on the roof of the house.

Sayaka was preparing to flee again, still talking to herself, "I need to find Kyouko. If we can make her use all of her magic, she'll have to surrender... Where were those seeds I had seen before?" Suddenly, a heavy fog formed. "Huh?"

Gin, who was over the house, had the same air of surprise. "What?" She heard the neighing of a horse, which drew her attention to the main street. In the thick fog, beyond the lights that came from the poles, she saw a larger and flickering light.

It was a flame that moved. When it got closer, its carrier was revealed. It was a giant rider in a red mantle, bearing an equally massive spear, on a horse of ashes. A candle was its body, with the flame as its head.

"Another witch?!" Gin took a step back. "Could she be..."

"Kyouko...?" Sayaka was apprehensive, unsure of what to do about the situation.

The rider reared the horse then galloped along the main street.

"She's going to the sanctuary!" Gin took a big jump. In the air, she clasped her hands and her gem shone. When separated, their gloves contained needles attached to holes between their fingers, they were connected to the corresponding needles on the other hand through thin silver wires.

Upon reaching the apex, she raised a hand and her glove shot needles toward the clouds. The other she pointed against the witch and did the same.

Lights in the sky could still be seen through the fog and powerful electrical currents traverse the wires. Gin began to fall, satisfied that the flame had disappeared between the flashes.

Numerous spears emerged in the fog, flying swiftly toward her.

The woman only had time to hold her breath while some of them struck the inside of her cloak, tearing it apart. The fog soon cleared and she found out who was the responsible.

Kyouko was on the main street on a horse, galloping fast. With fire in her eyes, she stood on the animal's back and jumped. Her spear dismounted in several segments connected by chains.

In the middle of fall, Gin was out of options. She joined her hands and then pointed one for the redhead and the other to the sky. However, her mediocre hopes fell apart completely when the spear blade snaked through the air, going just where was the wires and cutting it.

"N... No..." The woman clung to what was left of her dark cloak, but it was not enough to prevent the spear segments bind her body.

Still in the air, Kyouko pulled and spun. "IIIIEEEAAAHHHH!" And with all strength, cast her victim.

The chains loosened and Gin flew, desperately trying to hold to something.

It was too late.

She fell with her back on top of a stone wall. Her body arched and cracked. "Agh-" The impact was so strong that part of the wall fell and rocks rolled down the street just like Gin.

Lying on the ground, the drops of rain that irritated her eyes made it clear that she was still conscious. Then a feeling of drowning befell her and Gin coughed, accompanied by much pain. She removed the cloth covering her mouth and saw crimson tones on the black tips of her rubber fingers.

She learned well. With her magic, she reduced the sensations of her body, but something was wrong because shed did not need to do this for her legs.

She could not move them.

Gin was startled to see her twisted body. Her skin-tight suit was torn along with her abdomen, where a red stain was gaining diameter on the mud. "No... How..."

There was something worse. Her gem was gone. She looked at rocks that were scattered around her.

A little farther, steeped in mud, there was a faint yellow light.

Ignoring the new twinges of pain, Gin used her arms to crawl through the mud. "I was not ready... I was not ready... I was not ready..." Finally, she fumbled the triangular gem, so dark it almost confused with other rocks. She did not get to hold it, however, because there was a pair of blue boots up ahead.

The water ran down the alarmed visage of Sayaka before the deplorable situation that Gin was.

Kyouko soon appeared, landing on the street, with a more impassive expression.

Sayaka looked at her with a scolding, "Why did you do that?!"

The redhead turned her face. "She's alive, isn't she?"

"I... was not... ready..." Gin picked up a stone that was near and rose it against her gem.

Noting that, Sayaka exclaimed, "Nakayama-san! Don't do it!"

"You won..." Gin's hand holding the stone trembled. "This is the end."

"No... It's not..." Sayaka shook her head, smiling slightly. "Look! I remember of those seeds, we can find them and purify you. Then we'll talk."

"Ah... Giving me false hopes?" Gin smiled. "I see... Do you want that the time pass and I become a witch. Another seed for you..."

"You're completely wrong. Us-" Sayaka's eyes widened when the blood splashed on her face.

Gin's hand with the stone was cut off by the spear of Kyouko, who had extended it.

Putting her hands on her head, Sayaka screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Saving her life, dumbass!" Kyouko replied, "Look at her gem. She won't listen to anyone!"

"You can't be sure of that!" Sayaka retorted.

While the two argued, Gin examined her amputated arm gushing blood. "Saving... my life? Could this be... true?"

The girls stopped when they heard the woman.

"But it's late... too late..." Gin looked at her gem that was even darker. "I failed with everyone... even to myself."

"Nakayama-san..."

She lifted her head, tears in her eyes. "Miki-san, you always called me that, with respect. Maybe I'm not only blind, but deaf as well. Maybe insensible to everything. Let's hope for that." She tensed her face, holding the cry. "If you really have an ounce of compassion, then I ask you to do what I can't. Bring peace to this place and let them live. Do it for her." Then she threw her head against the gem, diving into the mud. She raised again, with the triangular stone on her pierced forehead.

Sayaka extended her hand. "NO!"

"AAAAHHH!" Gin again threw her head against the ground and something cracked. She again raised, now with just a few gem shrapnels stuck in her wound.

Sayaka went silent, just like Kyouko. Even the storm seemed to have silenced.

Not for Gin, who was watching her broken gem in the mud. She used her hand that was left to touch the pieces. Each of them became completely dark. Before that, desperation took over and she began to frantically spread the fragments. "Ah... Aaah... AH!"

"What is this..." Kyouko manifested, still stupefied.

Gin looked at a speechless Sayaka, seeking an answer. "W-What... this... can't... How... How?!"

[ _So it is over._ ]

The three looked at the outlined creature in the rain.

"K-Kyuubey?" Gin ran a hand on her bloodied forehead. "The gem... I was fooled?"

[ _Unfortunately we both know that is not true._ ] Kyuubey approached. [ _You should be already feeling, right? No matter the excuse, no matter what theory you invent, all of them will collapse and you will find only one answer amidst the debris._ ]

Gin's eyes grew and her teeth gnashed. "Under water..." Her head, torso and arms went stiff. "No... It can't be! AaaaaAAAAAHHHH!"

The cry of the woman was so desperate that startled Kyouko. "Jeez!"

[ _I did everything in my power to prevent this to happen._ ] Kyuubey closed his eyes. _[But I could not predict the nature of these invading creatures._ ]

"Everyone... Everyone... They are... uuuuu..." Gin reached out to the creature. "Her wish! Her wish! IZU-"

A lightning struck where they were.

"AAAH!" Sayaka jumped in fright, but this time she did not feel any electric shock. When she recovered from the flash and the loud sound, she witnessed something horrible.

A continuous electrical current descended from the sky to the body of Gin. She flailed uncontrollably, her eyes bulging.

Kyuubey lowered his ears and tail. [ _I failed to protect her._ ]

The current stopped suddenly, leaving the woman's body already without life in the mud. A column of smoke rose and her wounds were cauterized.

Despite the rain, Sayaka felt the stench of burning flesh.

Kyouko too. She covered her nose as she watched the creature getting closer to the body.

[ _It is sad._ ] Kyuubey used his big ears to remove the hood of woman and to stroke her long black hair. [ _To live all this time with you knowing that this would be the only time I could show my feelings._ ]

The redhead frowned. "Who..." But before she completed the sentence, a movement caught her attention.

The entire village was getting blurred.

[ _And the miracle dies with her._ ] Kyuubey leaned his face on Gin's. "Sorry, my master."

"Huh?" Sayaka saw the body of Kyuubey peeling in numerous sparks. Under his now non-existent skin, there was no flesh, but a bunch of small silver pyramids. They were organized in a way that resembled a feline form.

"N-No way!" Kyouko looked at that thing and to the world which was disappearing.

The pyramids began to move and float. His voice sounded as if it came from a radio with a background noise. "Kyouko Sakura, Sayaka Miki... I shall apologize, but I had to protect her. Her belief and ambition. That is my duty."

The silver pieces rearranged, forming a larger inverted pyramid.

"I being able to see my master sleeping peacefully now... Her nightmare is over..." The pyramid began to emit a strong glow. "Thank you..."

Kyouko was forced to cover her eyes. Suddenly the rain stopped, but on the other hand she felt even wetter. When she could see again, the water was at the height of her waist. "What?!"

The pyramid, Gin, the street and the houses... Everything gave way to darkness and dense vegetation.

The only thing that the red magical girl recognized was her friend, who was trudging toward a yellow and diffuse light that was under the stagnant water. "Sayaka! W-Where are we? What did that bastard do?"

"No Kyouko." The girl put her hand into the water, to remove it now holding an object. Then her gem shone. "What we did..."

The blue light revealed a grief seed. At the equator of its black globe had several juxtaposed triangles.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The dawn announced with its sun rays through the clouds. Birds sang cheerfully to the scene.

Quite different from Kyouko. Sitting on a stone staircase taken by the vegetation, she now could see better the swamp below.

The mare beside her made a grunt.

"Yeah... I know it'll be a crap to go through." She looked at her other side, where were the open bags and stretched paper money so they could dry better. On hearing footsteps, she turned.

Sayaka came down the stairs. "There's nobody up there, only a few columns of rotting wood and... yet there are flowers growing."

Kyouko nodded and turned to look at the horizon. "How many?"

"Hi?"

"How many lives, villages, cities, nations... perished because of this scoundrel." She sighed.

"By the state of the place, what happened here was a long time ago," Sayaka commented. "Nariko and the others... We can only hope they survived."

"And I couldn't see through the illusions, if they were one. What kind power could conceive it?" Kyouko got up and started to put the things into the bags. "Right. Let's get out of this hell before we disappear too."

The girls mounted on the horse and entered the swamp. Kyouko with her spear opened the way through the vegetation. Occasionally, they glimpsed some partially submerged ruins.

They reached a corridor where there were few trees and the ground was firmer. Following this route, they left the muddy waters behind and soon found the river.

In fact, it had returned to be a modest stream, but there was no bridge. Kyouko took the opportunity and made the animal to circle in the water to wash its legs.

That was when Sayaka decided to break the lugubrious silence. "But you should be happy, right?"

"With what?" inquired the redhead.

"With the horse," replied the other, "that she was fine."

Kyouko ran her hand on the animal's fur, taking a while to say. "Yeah... kinda..."

Sayaka smiled. "We should give a name to her."

"A name?" Kyouko frowned. "She needs one?"

"Of course! She has accompanied us for some time, it's not fair to continue without one," the bluenette insisted, "if you don't want to, I do. Let's call her Peach."

"NO!"

Sayaka backed by the reaction of the other. "W-Why?! It's a good name. Match with her c-"

"Let's..." Kyouko interrupted. "Let's call her Homura! This! Homura! Yeah..."

"Homura?!" Now who was angry was Sayaka. "Why call her with that?"

"Because she has a habit of appearing out of nowhere and we don't know whether it's to help or to bother. Heh." Kyouko came close to the animal's ear. "It's decided! Your name will be Homura from now on, got it?"

The horse shook its head, not that it meant something.

"Okay..." Sayaka rolled her eyes. "Let's stay with that name until we find a better one."

"No! Will be this one! Wasn't you who came up with this idea of name?"

"It's not an idea! It's natural. It's you who are crazy. If Akemi discovers..."

"She'll thank me for the homage."

"This isn't a homage!"

"Yes it's."

"It's not!"

"Yes it's!"

They crossed the river and continued their travel, with the sun on their backs and the clear sky ahead.


	7. Epilogue

**I apologize for the delay. In these weeks my free time had been short and could not write at an appropriate pace. But I finished and now you can enjoy the last chapter of "Guardian".**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The night brought the fury of a storm to a village. The flashes of lightning ruled above the artificial lights, but it was a modest kingdom, as were few, only those in the lamp posts.

No window of the houses had any illumination, it was like everything was abandoned. If it were true, then no one would warn about the mass of mud that came from the forest trees that surrounded the place.

Fueled by heavy rain, as well as branches and fallen logs, the mud gained volume and rose. Arms and legs, stuck together, sprang up from the slimy hill and its top opened a circular hole.

The monstrosity was approaching the houses when suddenly, a lightning came from the sky and struck it, shortly followed by another. A continuous glow bathed the ambient and the windows of the houses vibrated incessantly at the sound of thunder.

It writhed. Its arms and legs of mud disconnected and melted before reaching the ground. The trunks burst and a cloud of vapor formed.

The lightning only ceased when, from the monster hole, there was a eruption of water. The mud mountain collapsed and was gradually being washed away by the incessant raindrops.

Not far away from there, on the roof of a house, a shadow watched everything. A cape and hood camouflaged both its silhouette as any movements, looking like a gloomy statue.

Very different from the small white creature who was at its side. Rain dripped on his thin fur that kept perfectly dry. His red eyes blinked to remove the water only when it hampered his vision. [ _Excellent performance. You defeated the witch in 2.67 seconds, beating your old mark by two tenths._ ]

Gin answered with a muffled voice, "Today the storm is strong." It jumped from the roof to where the pile of mud was. Among the branches and trunks, she searched for the object until find it.

It was a black globe, where in its equator had several juxtaposed metal rings. Her thumb, covered in rubber, stroked the ring which decorated the tip on top of the grief seed.

The creature soon came, walking on a log. [ _It would be better remove these debris._ ]

"Yes." Gin cast the seed toward the creature, who promptly opened the hole in its back to receive it.

She started the work, picking up the branches and flinging to the forest with the great force her magic allowed. Still, pulling the trunks was something that could take the entire night.

[ _Gin, there is more._ ]

Especially when the work was interrupted. New mud monsters came from the forest, gaining size.

Gin joined hands and made her yellow gem shine.

However, another glow appeared, this in the sky. The clouds were momentarily bathed in pink light and the rain gained the company of energy arrows. They fell on the monsters, blasting them.

The woman was stunned, watching the light diminish and then a girl landing where the seeds were.

She had pink hair, tied with red ribbons. Her clothes were also predominantly pink, with a skirt that resembled a large flower. Her red shoes with heels, tied on long white socks, completed the look of a ballerina from a children's play.

Gin approached cautiously, seeing that the girl was carrying a bow. Although it looked more like a twig with a flower, the power shown before left no doubt about the threat.

The girl turned and widened her pink eyes. "Ah... Another magical girl..."

Gin stopped and remained silent.

"This territory is yours?" The girl bowed. "Forgive me. I saw these monsters threatening the village and didn't pay attention."

"Why did you come here?" Gin asked coldly.

"I was traveling, but this storm started and I came to seek shelter. Then I felt a presence of a witch." The girl was still leaning.

"Traveling?" Gin raised an eyebrow. "By foot and alone?"

"This isn't a problem for a magical girl." The girl smiled slightly. "And, actually, I have a friend waiting for me."

"'Friend'..."

The girl rose, saying, "I don't want to create problems. You can have all the seeds, they're yours."

The woman moved her gaze.

To a direction from which the girl knew well what it meant. "Oh... sorry again," she said, as she made her bow disappear.

Gin glanced at her while she went to collect the seeds.

The pink magical girl stood with hands together, waiting, until the woman approached her, offering a seed.

"Thanks for protecting this place."

The girl accepted it with a shy smile.

"After we'll talk more. Watch out, other witches may appear." With this cue, Gin returned to her cleanup work. She picked up a log and began to lift it. Suddenly, it was lighter.

White and delicate gloves were the holding the other end.

"I don't need help with this," said Gin.

"But... But I didn't do anything while I watch you work..." The girl asked, "please!"

The woman lowered her head, a deep breath hidden beneath the cloth covering her nose. Then she started walking. "We have to throw it between the trees."

The girl nodded, smiling. "Right!"

With the two working together, the cleaning process accelerated.

While carrying a bundle of twigs, the girl looked at the grief seed that was on the wet ground, the place where she had left. "That's weird, right? All these monsters leaving the same seed behind..."

"So you noticed," the woman said, as she pushed a large rock brought by the mud. "I've seen other witches and isn't like that. However, there're numerous witches around the world, this may just be less common."

"Kyuubey must know something."

The creature, which remained distant until then, raised his ears with the sudden comment. [ _Me? In fact, I have never seen anything like it._ ] He came closer, his static gaze examining the young magical girl. [ _It is something quite peculiar, but it is the nature of witches being so._ ]

"Indeed..." Gin finished collecting the last debris.

The rain waned and then stopped.

To the joy of the girl. "Good..."

"You were lucky." The woman came to her. "The storms here are usually longer."

"Really?" The girl held her skirt, heavy for being so wet. "Ehhh... I hope I have been helpful..."

Gin watched the other pulling one of her small pigtails, making a trickle of water fall from it. The skin close to the pink soul gem of the girl, which was attached to a red ribbon around her neck, was full of goosebumps. "You... You can spend the rest of this night at my home. Well... there's your friend..."

"Oh! It's nothing urgent." The girl glanced at Kyuubey. "I would like to stay, if that isn't a problem."

The creature stopped moving his tail and tilted his head.

Gin frowned. "I'm inviting you."

"Oh... right, wehihi..." The girl scratched her head as she laughed.

A laugh so childish that compelled Gin to start walking, speaking in a serious and rapid tone, "It shouldn't appear more witches. Follow me and don't forget your seed."

"O-Okay." Obeying the order, she ran to pick up the object and reach the woman.

The two walked along the main street, with Kyuubey leading.

The cloak and hood of Gin flashed in yellow tones until they disappeared and make way for the priestess garments. "Your friend... Is she a magical girl too?"

"Yes!" The soggy magical dress of the girl also evaporated. She now wore a white sweatshirt with pictures of pink cats, accompanied by a light pastel yellow skirt that reached her knees. The socks were white and short, her boots were still red, but were simpler, the same could be said of the ties that bound her hair. "But I wouldn't say she's a 'girl'."

"No?"

The girl shook head, reinforcing what claimed. "She must have your age, I think."

"I understand." Gin smiled slightly. "You think I'm too old?"

"No, just an adult," she replied.

The priestess asked, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." The girl's eyes reflected the light of the posts, but really looked like they shone. "I did recently. It was something simple but super cool. I was with my family and my best friend."

"Good..." Gin nodded. "Treasure well those moments."

"I will."

They reached the stone staircase, Kyuubey was already climbing the first steps.

Gin spoke again, "I know your age, but not your name."

"Hihi, it's true." The girl brought her hand to her chest. "I'm Madoka Kaname."

Kyuubey immediately stopped and turned. [ _Madoka..._ ]

"What?" asked Gin, somewhat surprised, "you know her?"

[ _No._ ] The creature returned to climb the stairs. [ _Just I thought I had heard wrong._ ]

The woman frowned and blinked.

"Kyuubey is sometimes strange, isn't it?" Madoka commented.

"Yes... after all he's not human..." Gin started to climb the stairs, calling the girl. "I'm Gin Nakayama, sorry for not saying before."

"No problem! Nakayama-san." She smiled.

They arrived at the top and passed through the gate of the shrine. Across the courtyard, Madoka noted animal sounds and that the sliding door of the building had an opening, through which could be seen movements.

Gin had noticed too. "It's all right! Soon will dawn, wait until then."

The door closed.

"I think they saw you," said Gin, while she walked along a path between the trees, "come, before I have to introduce you. It's not time for that."

Madoka continued to follow. "Are those the people of the village?"

"Yes, everyone is inside." The priestess admired her ring. "It's a sacred place which I will not allow any witch desecrate it."

"Oh..."

Kyuubey came before them in front of the house.

"We'll have time to rest a little," Gin told him.

The creature nodded. [ _Thanks to this girl._ ]

"Yes..."

Madoka scratched her neck. "Eeehhh... I'll be embarrassed if you keep thanking me..."

[ _I will leave now._ ]

"Sure, have a good night," Gin replied.

As Madoka, with more joy, "Yes! Good night."

Kyuubey stared at the girl for a few moments before starting to run toward the dark woods and disappear.

"Okay." Gin turned her attention to Madoka. "My house is quite spacious but simple. I don't know how much comfort you're used to."

"Ah! I'm so tired I'd sleep right here in the outside! Wehihi."

"Hah, I wouldn't if I were you." Gin smiled. "You might want to use the bathroom, I'll show the way. We woke up early here in the village, but I feel it's not a problem. You should want to leave soon to meet your friend, right? I will prepare something to eat, so you... don't..."

Madoka had a big smile on her serene face.

"What's it?"

"Oh... No biggie, just..." The pinkette put her hand over her mouth and looked away. "I should not say, it's foolish of me."

Gin shrugged. "Just say."

"It's just that seeing you like this, it doesn't seem that you're the magic girl I just met." Madoka slightly lowered her head, staring at the other. "I was a bit intimidated..."

Gin closed her eyes and smiled again. "It's the clothes, isn't it?" Then she looked at the sky. "They're useful for the rain, but it had to be black? It could be green, here is a forest."

Madoka remarked, "Or maybe yellow to match your eyes."

"This! Yellow would be a good color." Gin sighed. "Unfortunately, we have no control about our magical uniforms we have acquired."

Grimacing, Madoka nudged her chin. "Yeah..."

"I think it's better to rest." Gin gestured toward the entrance. "We can return to talk when the day comes."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Under the song of birds, Madoka opened her eyes and saw that the room where she rested was much brighter. She stood up and packed up the duvet. She adjusted her wrinkled clothes and took her red ties before going to the bathroom.

The mirror reflection revealed that her hair was messy, though she felt she had not stayed much time lying down. She arranged them as she could with her hands before attaching them with her ties and then washed her face.

More alert, she heard the sound of someone sweeping. She walked through the house toward it until she reached the veranda.

Gin was using a straw broom to remove the leaves and branches on the stone pavement. Soon she noticed her observer. "Uh... Woke up early."

"I thought I was more tired. I couldn't really sleep," said Madoka.

Gin walked to the veranda, where she left the broom. "This is normal when under an unfamiliar ceiling."

Madoka looked toward the shrine. "And how are the others?"

"They're returning to the village. Everyone is well." The priestess went to the entrance.

"They know you're a magical girl?"

"No, but they believe in the supernatural. That's enough." Gin walked down the corridor to where Madoka was. "I had left rice to cook, should be ready. Let's eat?"

At the table, the two were eating a simple breakfast of rice, fish and vegetables.

But the visitor was not complaining one bit. "Amazing. This rice..."

"It's blessed. The pride of our village." Using her wooden sticks, Gin brought a piece of cucumber to the mouth.

"You always lived here?" Madoka inquired.

The priestess shook her head, denying, and finished chewing before saying, "But most of my life, yes."

"Hmm..." Madoka nodded. "You made the contract here then, you must be a very experienced magical girl."

"Yes, I am." Gin smiled. "How many witches have you had to deal already?"

"How many?!" The girl raised her eyebrows and pouted. "I have no idea, I have lost count a long time ago."

The woman's expression froze. "Seriously? There have been so many already?"

"Is this a problem?"

"No, just..." Gin lowered her head. "I think I made the same mistake."

Madoka was still with a confused expression.

The other muttered, "I-I had the impression that you were more inexperienced."

"Impression?" Madoka smiled. "Ah... wehihi... it's because of my magical girl clothes."

"No."

The smile faded.

Gin searched for the words. "Your behavior... You don't seem to have concerns or fears, even being a magical girl."

Madoka nodded. "I see. I know well that witches have horrifying appearances, but I'm already used to it. You're also, aren't you? You can sleep and smile."

"No, that's not it." Gin looked at the girl's eyes.

She tilted her head, now curious.

"I can even smile, because I live in an isolated village," the priestess continued, "you meet other magical girls, you know how they are."

"Ehhh..." Madoka scratched her temple. "I don't know what you mean by that."

"You must have witnessed terrible things they have committed. That's what happens when you give the power to immature and irresponsible people. Corruption in their hearts, before contained only in their fantasies, spreads to everything around!" Gin said in a tone even more serious, "it's amazing that you're not like them or that you haven't shaken by this reality. If you aren't really naive, then you only could be an exception."

"I'm not an exception," Madoka said firmly and promptly, "Yes, I saw magical girls do bad things, but there are many, many, who seek to bring miracles for the good of the world. They remain what they always were: people."

Gin looked away and sighed. "People..."

"Could it be?"

But the question of the girl draw her attention back.

"Maybe you don't want other magical girls to approach you for fear of what they can do, and your black cape and the hidden face are reflections of it."

The woman slid her finger on the ring, feeling the runes on it. "You're going too far in your assumptions, child."

"It's an assumption, yes, but I don't think it's exaggerated," Madoka said, "I believe our garments are our identities, though not always we realize what we really are."

Gin returned to smile, but it was more sarcastic than genuine. "Not only experienced, but wise too?"

"Wehihihiii..." After a long laugh, Madoka took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm wise, but I think I learned a few things from this whole business of miracles and curses." Then she took her pot of rice. "I better finish eating before it gets cold."

The other nodded, still digesting the latest claims. She was now more certain that the girl knew something about the origin of witches, even more that the apparent innocence in her voice hid certain maturity.

After finishing with the pot of rice, Madoka turned to speak. "If you don't believe me, then you need to see with your own eyes."

"What...?"

"The world of magical girls."

Gin put her wooden sticks on the table and pondered for a moment before declaring, "I can't. I need to stay here and protect the village."

"Witches attack this village so often?" The girl raised her eyebrows. "In that case I can call other magical girls to help."

The priestess widened her eyes and stammered, "O-Other magical girls?"

"Yes! I have many friends, they have good heart." She winked, smiling. "They can guard the village while you were away."

The woman crossed her arms and shivered. "I... I don't need help, that's my responsibility."

Madoka's smile faded.

Gin stood up. "You'd better go."

Madoka closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes..." She then got up. "Thank you for the food. If you change your mind..."

Gin glared at her.

"Well... Can I come back to visit your village? During the day, at a better time..."

The priestess replied, "All right. Just don't bring a group of magical girls."

"Okay!" Madoka pointed to the table. "Can I help you with that?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I clean it. Go get ready to leave."

"Right."

After going to the bathroom, Madoka returned to the room and saw that everything was tidy.

Gin was waiting for her, with folded hands. "Haven't you forgotten anything?"

The girl reached into a pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled a grief seed. "No."

"Good, follow me."

The two left the house. The day was hot, with a few clouds in the sky. The light accentuated the colors of the vegetation.

It was a beautiful day, but Madoka missed something. "I haven't seen Kyuubey."

"True, I haven't seen him too," said Gin, "but I think it's still early, we went to bed late."

"Uh-huh..."

They walked down the stone pavement to the shrine, where an old lady was taking care of the large garden.

Catching the sight of the two, Nariko stopped what she was doing with an air of surprise

"Good morning!" Madoka waved.

"Good morning..." Nariko walked slowly, looking at Gin. "So it's true. Some people said they had seen someone with you at night. I didn't believe, but..."

"She appeared in the village near the end of the storm," said Gin, "I offered my home as a shelter."

"Hmmm..." After nodding, Nariko smiled at the girl. "What's your name, my angel?"

"Madoka Kaname." The girl bowed.

The old lady nodded again. "I'm Nariko Terada, but everyone here calls me by Nariko."

"Ah! You can call me Madoka."

"Madoka-san? Sure," said Nariko. "Gin treated you well?"

Madoka was a little surprised by the question. "Yes of course!"

"Good! You know, she may have been in a bad mood, especially when things get out of routine, but she's a person of good heart."

The priestess rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Oh... I know she has." Madoka smiled broadly. "Do you know her for a long time?"

"Oh yes!" Nariko gestured with her hand at the height of her waist. "Since she was this size."

Gin said to the girl, "If you start to listen to her stories, you'll leave only next year."

"Gin! Don't be like that." Nariko spoke again with Madoka. "See? That's what I was talking about."

"It's because you're treating me like a child," affirmed the priestess.

"As if you didn't like."

"Wehihi."

The smiling face of the old lady gave way to something more serious. "And you already going to leave... So tell me young lady, why you arrived alone in the village at that time?"

The daylight faded with the sun being covered by a cloud.

The sudden change of subject, for that subject, took Madoka by surprise. "Ah... well... I..."

"She was going to visit a friend and was traveling by bus," Gin intervened, "She made a mistake and leave it on the wrong place. She tried to continue by foot, but came this storm. It was fortunate that she found our village."

"Yes," Madoka agreed. [ _I didn't need that, I had thought of something, but thanks._ ]

[ _Just be careful with what you will say._ ] Gin continued, "I wrung her clothes well to dry up fast. Good that we had sun."

"She had no other clothes?" Nariko was confused. "You got off the bus without your belongings? O-Or did you leave on the road?"

"Huuuh?! None of that." Madoka gestured. "I visit this friend often. I have some of my stuff there. Hehe..."

"She managed to contact her friend, who is coming to get her. That's why she's leaving now." The priestess met the girl's eyes and both smiled slightly.

Nariko rubbed her neck thoughtfully. "That doesn't seem right, someone so young traveling alone. You're not trying to run away from home, are you?"

"No!" Madoka shook her head. "I love my family, I have their permission."

"Times have changed, Nariko," Gin commented.

The sun reappeared and seemed to glow more to compensate for its absence.

"You talk as if I never had your age." Nariko was looking at the wrinkled and blemished skin of her hands. "Whether it yesterday or today, when we're young we have some silly ideas."

"There's nothing silly here." Gin turned to Madoka. "Come on, I'll walk you to the bridge."

"Ah! No need." The girl started to walk backward to the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Nariko became even more worried.

"I don't want to bother anymore," said the girl. "I must meet with my friend on the way."

"But if you don't find her, don't hesitate to come back." Gin smiled.

"Sure!" Madoka waved. "Nakayama-san. Nariko-san. Goodbye and thank you for everything!"

Nariko replied with the same gesture. "Bye Madoka-san, take care."

"That was nothing." The priestess bowed. "Goodbye and have a good day."

The girl exchanged glances one last time with the two before descending the stairs and walk through the village. People were already in their business, with some or other being distracted by her presence.

She took the road that left the village and soon the stone floor became dirt. with mud puddles slowly drying in the sun. It would be a long walk, with the sounds of her steps being accompanied by the forest's ones at her sides.

Until a continuous and distinguishable sound was getting louder.

Madoka reached the wooden bridge over the tranquil stream. She stopped and looked back.

A light breeze dropped some leaves that fell on the desert road.

"You can stop following me," said the pink-haired girl, "no one is watching."

The branch of a tree shook and a white creature of long tail landed on the middle of the road.

"You knew my name." Madoka smiled. "You must remember."

[ _Yes._ ] Kyuubey confirmed. [ _You are the leader of those two girls._ ]

"Leader?" She frowned. "I think you're mistaken."

[ _Possibly, but I am quite sure that you are responsible for my master to be awake again._ ]

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes."

[ _You must be of the same nature of those two._ ] The creature's red eyes were seeking answers. [ _You are not a magical girl. Could you be a witch? This does not make any sense._ ]

"I'm someone who knows what you and she are," Madoka replied, "but you can tell me how?"

[ _I do not have an accurate and complete information, since I was born from her wish._ ] Kyuubey stretched, rising his tail. [ _I can only trust on my hypothesis. My master, Gin Nakayama became a magical girl to defeat a witch._ ]

"And she failed?"

Kyuubey shook his head, denying. [ _She succeeded, but during the fight the dam broke and the village was flooded._ ]

Madoka looked at where the road curved. "The village..."

[ _From what I know, Gin prepared for years for this moment. She would never accept it, guilt consumed her._ ]

"And she became a witch."

The creature lowered his ears with the complement of the girl. [ _Here lies a dilemma. My master wished, as a magical girl, she would never be defeated. If we consider that it applies to her curse..._ ]

"She..." Madoka, stupefied, was slow to speak, "denied her own curse?"

[ _Twisted it. That is my guess._ ] Kyuubey looked at the sky. [ _The power of her wish rebuilt this barrier to keep her essence from the truth. She can not go against it._ ]

"You're wrong," she said, putting her hand to her chest, "It's possible, I know it is."

[ _For you, maybe. Gin does not have that strength._ ]

"She's like us."

Kyuubey returned to look at the girl.

"I turned her, with these hands." Madoka smiled. "One day Nakayama-san may want to know, want to leave the village."

[ _I love my master._ ] The creature put one paw forward, his tail stopped, his fur bristling. [ _I will protect her so that it will never happen._ ]

Madoka took the seed from her pocket and looked at it. Then cast to the creature.

Kyuubey opened the hole in his back and received it.

Without another word, the girl turned and started to cross the bridge. The hollow sound of wood could be heard at every step and the breeze swung her short locks of hair.

The road at the other side of the bridge reflected the daylight with increasing strength the more she approached. Until it came to the point of blinding.

The breeze became a wind that pulled her hair and they gained length. Her body and clothes became a black amalgam.

The light enveloped her and gained substance, becoming divine garments of light colors. Her skin returned to its previous tones, but her eyes opened in glinting gold.

The world around her was another. An infinite white populated by floating chairs.

"How is she?"

Madoka turned and saw a woman carrying a staff with a large ring at its tip. Her purple hair swayed as if it had life and her gaze of vivid blue was pure anxiety.

"Izumi-san," spoke Madoka, "she's fine. If it were not for what you told me and my friends who brought her, I'd never knew of her existence. I had no idea that this could happen, but I now know why."

Izumi lowered her head and exhaled. "Can... Can I see her?"

"I fear not."

The woman pursed her lips. "She hates me..."

"She didn't mention you." Madoka looked at a point in the infinity. "She just isn't ready for the truth. She should not remember everything. At the moment, she is living as a magical girl and priestess."

"Priestess...?!" Izumi gasped and fell slowly, leaning on her staff.

Leaving Madoka worried. "Izumi-san?"

"For her not being here, I thought I had been able to prevent her from becoming a magical girl... HOW I WAS AN IDIOT!" The woman began to cry. "I doomed her..."

Mud tears sullied the whiteness of the place.

"Izumi-san!"

Behind the woman, miasma clouds rose with pale men wearing white robes inside.

Madoka gestured for the demons did nothing and she approached Izumi. She crouched and lifted the woman's face, covered in mud. "Don't say that. She does not hate you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You were also a magical girl and priestess, she living as one is no accident. You saved her life, wasn't it?" Madoka hugged her, staining her dress with mud. "Her barrier has a lot of love and kindness, as few have. She's safe here and one day you two will meet. Believe!"

Izumi left the staff and leaned against her, depositing all her grief and guilt over the pure fabric.

At that moment, the eyes of Madoka reflected fate and fate reflected Madoka, with all the precedents that opened.

For her work there were many bricks. Numerous as the chairs that surrounded the two.

Adrift in a miraculous ocean of curses.

* * *

 **After two years that the first chapter of "Disconnection" was published, I finished my fourth fanfic of this series. What will come next will be several oneshots before another big one. The name of the first oneshot is "Eidos" and is protagonized by the witch of colors.**

 **Perhaps some readers are wondering if I plan to have a more definitive ending. I would say yes! I hope I'll live until then hahaha!**


End file.
